The Dark Duress
by Dark Death
Summary: Darkness from the Past is repeating itself in the future of all. The Dark Wars have come...
1. Present

{[Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or other related stuff,  
Nintendo does. So I just wrote a story based on already   
existing anime characters. Enjoy]}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Present (I)  
  
  
This is the place that does not have any life to it. This is the haven that gives life to all that is dark and is  
yet darker to come. It is the zone from within which each power of the seven evils for each seven worlds  
emerge from, and now that the Sayer's Gate has been broken, all havoc will reign over these worl—"  
  
"Up to your ol' Wife Tales again eh, Duplica?", Maya asked as she strode over to me and crouched on her  
knees to be face level with me.  
"Its true, I know it and you know it!", I calmly looked into those annoying hazel green eyes of her.  
"Mm-Hmm", She sighed and then got up and walked over to the man standing there holding a clipboard  
in his hand, probably the doctor.  
She was starting to converse with him in low tones.  
"Arno, I don't know whats happening with her!", she said trying to appear that she was worried about me.  
"A-hem, Miss Junio, I am first of all sorry about, er..this condition your sister appears to be in.", the guy  
nervously adjusted his silver framed glasses.  
What a lame way to try and flirt with a doctor, for goodness sakes, who's probably half her age.  
"Oh yes, I know, its been hard these last few days when we had to watch her start talking to herself. Ever  
since Ditto, her 'pet' was killed by a Houndoom, she has been talking herself. Oh, I don't know what to   
do anymore! Ooh, I'm feeling faaaiin..t", she fell right into the doctors arms.  
"Oh dear, Miss Junio, Miss Junio. Oof, I guess I'll have to carry her inside, . Heavy!", he picked  
her up in his arms and with great difficulty walked back.  
I smiled, a different type of smile from those which I used to when Ditto was here.I'm guessing you really  
don't have any idea of what I'm talking about. Right now I'm talking to the past-orbs about the legends  
which had apparently come true. Oh, this was a long time ago, a time which had none of these extreme  
politics these days, ok, slightly less extreme. But it was a time when we could all be care free and expect  
no crime other than Team Rocket boring you to death with their Team Motto. It was a time when most  
were alive and when life was fun, it was a time when Ash lived...  
  
* * * * * * 


	2. The Past

Chapter 2- Past Present Day  
  
  
  
  
"Aw, Crap!", I stared at the mess I made with my sneaker. The sneaker had accidentally bumped the   
table and now I have a broken vase lying on the floor.   
Crap, crap, crap. Mom's most probably gonna kill me, well not if I run away from home.  
I gotta stop thinking like this, after all, I am 16 now.  
"Mim,mim,mim", the joker looking housekeeper came in carrying some cookies for me and then he saw  
the vase.   
"MR.MIME!", he shouted.  
My mom rushed in and stared in horror.  
Stupid Pokémon.  
"Ash Ketchum, Do you know how much that vase cost me?", my mom asked me looking through those   
glasses of her. Yeah, thats right, she got glasses now. Problem.  
I'm sorry, minds of teenagers work in crazy ways.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry mom, I accidentaly knocked over the table when I tried to tie my shoelaces", I started.  
"Ash honey, you should be more careful in the future, that vase was a special gift from Professor Oak"  
"I'm really sorry, I know, how about I let Noctowl mend it back?", the idea popped into my mind.  
"You hooting bird can do that?", mom asked. And I sure wished he does know how to mend things.  
"Um..yah!", I put my index and middle finger into my mouth and blew a twisting short whistle. I call it  
Noctowl's whistle.  
I waited under the penetrating stares from mom and Mime.  
The fluttering of wings and the arrival of my rare special Noctowl relieved me, slightly.  
"Owl!", it settled itself in a ceiling perch and twisted its head counter clock wise to about 90 degrees.  
"a-hem, Noctowl I would like you to try and put that vase back into its original state.", I pointed at the   
vase.  
"Noctowl", it looked at me.  
"Noctowl, please!', I said.  
Noctowl turned away from me and stared at the vase, it stared and then suddenly its body turned crimson   
red and a white beam formed between his beak and twisted into a spiral. The spiral spun around and   
blasted onto the remenents of the vase. The pieces started to spin together in the air and white tiny beams  
started shooting from each of the pieces and then suddenly the whole thing pieced together and formed   
back into the beautiful vase illustrated with the three legendary birds along the upper half of the vase and the three legendary dogs along the lower half.   
"WOW!", Mom exclaimed and came forward to inspect the vase and studied it to see if this was actually   
true.  
"Noctowl", Noctowl closed its eyes and reopened them.  
I walked over to the perch and held out my hand. Noctowl fluttered down and sat on my hand and stared   
at me.  
"Thanks, i better look this up!", I take out my pokedex.  
  
A Legendary attack meant to mend broken things, even broken bones, namely known as Owl Call  
  
"i guess you learned Owl Call, Noctowl, com'n how about you and me go outside and have a training   
session? You wanna?"  
"Noooct", it nodded.  
  
Life was good, what else could go wrong that Noctowl can't mend.  
  
* * * * * *  
"Starmie, thunderbolt!", she yelled as she directed her star shaped pokemon to jump in the air and spin   
around to perform a thunderbolt. Yellow electric beams shot out from the index axis arm. It lighted up the  
darkened sky and electrocuted the dewgong that was about to let out an aroura beam.  
"Deeeeww", the white seal type pokemon fainted and blacked out.   
"YES, oh yeah and another bites the dust!", she cried out as she embraced starmie.  
"Hcha", Starmie spurted as it's jewel glowed green and subdued.  
She was so proud of him, especially the way he learned to use his jewel to do different types of attacks.  
Hers was the only starmie that knew how to do Water/ Electric/ Psychic/ Ground attacks. And she was   
proud of him.  
"Com'n Starmie, time for a swim.", she already had her bathing suit on so she dived in.  
"Hcha", Starmie slipped through the water with grace.  
"Like, thats not fair, I like totally want a rematch!", her second sisterwhined.  
"Aw, go away!", the youngest sister with her Starmie in the pool said.  
"Like, great, now, I have to like go to the Pokecenter!", the older girl walked off after recalling her  
dewgong into her pokeball.  
"Y'know, Starmie, even after 5 years, none of my sisters have changed a bit, I mean, I thought they would  
atleast drop using "like" in almost every phrase!", she rested her chin on her hands which she had folded   
over one side of the pool on the deck.   
"Hicha", Starmie sounded like someone knowing not how to chortle.  
"Oh, well, why don't we go and dry up? The steam bath is running again and right now, I'm well dressed  
for it. Com'n!", she smiled and a strand of red hair tumbled in front of her eyes, then she turned and   
started running towards the steam room while laughing and daring Starmie to catch her.  
------  
  
"Whew", she wiped her brow with her steam soaked towel. "Doesn't help much!"  
"cha", Starmie nodded its index star bone.  
"You know, I never thought that bathing suits could really get very wet, but now you can see!", she puffed  
while pulling the chest part of her suit from clinging.  
  
"Oh!", she looked up to see the steam dissapearing.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiccchhhhhaaah!", Starmie spun around and in a matter of 2.6 seconds there was no sign of steam.  
"WhoA!", she exclaimed as she stood up and wrapped the dried out towel around her waist.  
"Cha!", Starmie bounded out letting her come at her own time.  
"Mmmm, this reminds of the time when we were in those hot springs!", she giggled at the recollection.  
"I remeber it like it was yesterday...."  
  
----  
"Ya know, Brock, That funny hippie guy always talks in riddles, but you know, I like this service we're   
getting right now!"  
"Your Right Ash, these springs really do ease you and put you to relaxation, huh?"  
Suddenly the rock wall seperating the guys spring from the females spring sank down.  
"Huh, misty!"  
"eEeek"  
BONK! A bar of soap hit Ash in the forehead and knocked him into the spring.  
"Oooh, hot, hot, uuuh!"  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"You know Misty, you didn't have to hit so hard!"  
"Well you were looking into the girls springs"  
"Tookee"  
"You were in a bathing suit!"  
"Still do you have no shame?"  
"Peee"  
"It wasn't me! IT was TOGEPI"  
"Well.."  
----  
  
"....oh the memories! Anyway, I had always forgiven Ash, but then—"  
"MIIIIIIISSSSTTTTTTTYYY"  
"What?"  
"We have to like get a move on, so like get out of that pointless suit and get ready!"  
"Its called a bathing suit, but what would you know?"  
"Whatever, just like get ready, like now!"  
"Fine, Fine, I'm going!"  
----  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Any sugg. or comments  
  
Send to   
dark_death2@hotmail.com  
  
Next: Arrival  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	3. The Past Arrival

Chapter 3- Arrival  
  
"Its about time, we almost left without you!"  
MIsty stared at her three older sisters and stood speechless.  
"Like our outfits?", all three of them asked.  
"Well if you call wearing barely covering transparent black skirts that still show your chest and skin tight cut off tops great....ok!"  
"Thanks, and just so that you are clear, we have to go and pick up the new recruit to our water universe."  
"Yes, yes, I know, ok, jeez, I'm also you sister. I mean I know that the name was changed after you guys  
expanded the gym from the profits and I was left in charge as the gym leader. Though I still don't get why  
the gym is also our residence!!"  
"Don't ask us, like it was like this way before our times!", Lily crossed her legs and accidently  
let the skirt slide up a bit more than it was supposed to.  
"oops, this is like so embarassing, good thing we're all alone here!", she pulled the skirt down as far as it  
could stretch.  
Misty sighed and stared out the window.  
She thought.   
""How can I belong to this family, I mean those three practically look like hooke-""  
  
Her thought was broken as the car hummed to a stop and their chauffer opened her door and then came around to open theirs.  
"Um..no thanks!", Misty said as she opened her door and got out of the car.  
She really wasn't comfortable with this type of living, she'd rather accomplish her own jobs rather than   
let someone else do them for her.  
The four sisters walked through the automatic sliding doors and into the station.  
Misty glanced around and saw a lot of obviously single guys.  
"Here we go again", Misty muttered as she heard at least forty whistles and the rushing of feet.  
"Oh, my, I don't like have the slightlest clue why they aaadddooore us!", the Daisy purred.  
"You guys are sickos, if you need me, I'll actually be there waiting for her to arrive!", Misty turned and   
walked off towards Platform 5.  
The clock overhead ticked off to 7:14 PM. Misty sighed and glanced at the empty track leading through   
the platform.  
She waited for about a minute and then glanced at the incoming lights that were heading at the station.  
"Finally!", she said and sat on the wooden station bench and watched as the train hurled by and came to a  
stop.  
The wheels didn't even make a sound, they had been improved just three years ago.  
The doors hissed open and people started walking out some with pokemon by their sides and some with   
pokemon helping them carry their luggage.  
  
A green head walked from out from the train and looked around as if coming for the first time. She looked  
around nervously and slowly walked and stood a few feet away from the train and then watched it hum  
off.  
I guess I better go and recieve her since none of my dorky sisters are here  
Misty got, smoothed out her ankle long skirt and then started approaching the girl.  
"Hey, there Duplic—", MIsty didn't get to complete her phrase because right then, the lights of the entire   
station went off and then on. The speakers started crackling and malacious laughing sounds came from   
the PA Systems.  
Misty looked at Duplica, who was just visible in the semi-darkness.  
"Um, hi Misty, so nice to meet you, but I really wish it didn't have to be among mad laughter ", Duplica  
stared towards theglowing PA speaker.  
The speakers still had the chilly mauradous laughs sounding through it, when suddenly the lights came   
back on and the laughing ended.  
The Water Flowers (Misty's sisters) rushed over, flouncing their skirts in the air and came to a halt near  
Misty and Duplica.  
"Like, that was soooo scary!", Violet exclaimed hugging herself.  
"You can like say that again, I'm like getting goosebumps all over!"Lily said.  
"I'm like, never wanting to go through that again!", Daisy said.  
"Er..H..Hello, I'm Duplica, th..the new r..re.recruit!", Duplica bowed and smiled nervously.  
"Oh, hi!", all three flashed model smiles.  
Suddenly the PA logged on and from the voice of it, Officer Jenny announced.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we regret to say, but we have some very bad news to report. It has been confirmed  
that, that, all the nurse joys around the Pallet, Viridian, Pewter and Cerleaun areas have been found..."  
"Like thats great news right, I mean those Joys were like missing for about two weeks", third sis.  
"..., the Joys that have had been missing for two weeks and two days were found yesterday near the uncharted land of Aanor Rock, all of their bodies had been badly mutilated. THe only  
sign of identification we could gathar was from the red and pink nurse hats of these joys and the drowned  
bodies of three Chansey.", Jenny took off her police hat.  
A horrified gasp went throughout the crowd including the water flowers, they wern't heartless.  
" I can imagine how all this is very disturbing so, we have decided to regulate neighborhood patrols. It   
saddens me as it must sadden all of you , that in a world so advanced such as ours we are again in a time   
identical to the last terror the world of Kento experienced. Before you leave we need to check all of you,   
your pokemon and your luggage. Officer Jenny 5 signing off!......"  
  
The speaker held some static in it and then the speakers went dead.  
"Thats So horrible!", Daisy said as a sparkling of a tear gathered in her eye.  
"No, not that again!", an old lady exclaimed as she hobbled on her cane.  
"What?", Misty said wiping her eyes.  
"No, not the Dark Terror, it can't repeat it self, it just can't, it can't...", the woman's eyes bulged and her  
hand started shaking.  
"I'm sorry miss, but what are you talking about?", Misty asked blowing her nose with a cleanex only to   
have more tears replacing the previous ones.  
"The Dark Terror, it was agony, it was ..was..a very very terrible period of time!", the lady sat down on   
the bench and started sobbing tirelessly.  
"There an internet hookup right there in the waiting lounge, why don't you look it up?", First sis said as  
she tried to console the old lady.  
:Right, Duplica, coming?", Misty strided off without waiting for an answer.  
Duplica kept her baggage with the flowers and rushed after Misty carrying only her backpack.  
, Duplica was torn apart inside her soul. I only wanted to have a  
dream...  
The lights went off again and the malacious laughter started again.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Any suggs. or Comments  
  
Send to   
dark_death2@hotmail.com  
  
Next: The Past of the Past 


	4. The Past of the Past

The computer went online again from the backups.  
She clicked the search option and then wrote in -Dark Terror- SEARCH,  
  
Found : 61234  
Most Accurate?  
Misty clicked on it.  
  
Connecting to site.  
Site access complete  
  
Pearo's Info Past site.  
  
In the past, there have been many disagreements yet only one was not a disagreement. It was a statement.  
A statement to start a war...  
Thirty years ago, when the new advance of pokemon was approaching. It was a time when people and   
trainers were learning to co-exist. People were starting to learn about the tri evolutions of pokemon. Only  
two of these such pokemon exist known to date.   
Eevee-- Vaporeon or Flareon or Jolteon  
P.S, Umbreon and Espeon were not around then because people quickly evolved their eevees  
Tyrouge-- Hitmontop or Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan  
P.S Hitmontop was not really famous around then because it was rarely seen and thus not included in the  
original pokedex.  
  
Ioniva was a man who detested the good part of this world. Sounds corny but it is true. He was a man who  
was said to have owned a pokemon by the name of Irako, though there is no description on this pokemon,  
we know for sure that this creature had the ability to destroy five score of cities in one of its Elammo Beam. From the description from the only survivor who saw this creature, was that it sounded like   
everything and yet nothing at all. But then we must remember that this came from a child who is now in  
mental trauma care centre (also operated by the Joys).  
There were many heros along that period of time and to view them click HERE.   
Going back to olds.   
As you can obviously see that the opposition was strongly against this type of pokemon usage. People   
started protesting against this. Thirty years in the past, people thought it time to finally try and understand  
their pokemon and to co-operate with them to get stuff accomplished.  
At the same time, the Pokeball was invented. Just to slack of the topic for a bit.  
The pokeball, as many people believe is not a cage for pokemon. It has many special features in it. All the  
gamma rays do is minimize the pokemon into the ball and then the pokeball is changed to suit the   
pokemon's personality and type. Though some pokemon don't like to live in pokeballs, one famous   
example is the Pikachu of the current Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum.  
To find out more information, click HERE.  
  
---The History of the Fight---  
  
The time period that occured thirty years ago during the horrible revolution was named as the time of the  
"Dark War!", and all the ones possessed into fighting for the wrong were called the Darks. This is the   
time when the notorious Killing Team was formed. This was a gang from Ioniva that had the main hand  
in destroying millions and millions of lives and homes. The actual events all around are not known but a   
fair bit is known from the journal (when found it was named "The Past light") that indicates that there   
were many events that were not known until the discovery.  
  
--From the pages of "The Past Light"--  
  
November 30  
  
Maybe I don't know if I should start writing this but I don't want to be an old omen. But I have a feeling,   
a feeling in my bones that something is about to happen, something that will change our lives forever.  
Maybe I am an old kook who just has bone shivers but I know that something is coming, something that  
is no good, to anyone...  
  
Afternoon  
  
I was right! I hate it when I am right about crappy things like these. So I will start this journal and will  
keep on adding to it for hopes that this may be a short one. Today on the new Ark Tv system in the local  
pokemon root beer shop I saw the sight of a man who gives a string of hate towards him even before he  
starts to talk. I should've felt guilty for feeling that way, but I didn't because my instinct told that I would  
not be dissapointed. I really hate this future sight thing of mine. Future Sight, heh what a funny name, I   
think I'll tell my friends about this thing 'future sight'. It should be some kind of pokemon attack that  
seems as if it is a direct front hit but actually attacks from behind. But what am I thinking? It is all but a  
fantasy. I think I should keep quiet about this thing, the teach move thing. Teach move, teach machine,  
same thing, there should be a special name for it. I think I'll name it TM and then the number in which  
teaching moves are found. But it is but a far away fantasy. Oh yes about the news. The man on the AS (Ark System) was real annoying in the way he talked. But that was not all, he made a threat. He threatened to start something, somethign big if all pokemon were not handed over to him for his own destructive uses. Obviously no-one would agree to this, so that cute hostess turned off the AS. She was more entertaining than the AS. And going back to the topic. Just before the AS was turned off, i heard the  
most dreaded word in this world...WAR.  
  
Evening, 7.00 PM  
  
Damn, I was right. I did hear right. It was War. That stupid son of a.... he said war and he meant it.   
Today is the start of a power that has no light or good in it. His idea of a war is using his pokemon, and   
as everyone knows pokemon are not born bad, their masters make them what they do. I heard many Charizards flying above the Viridian Valley. I heard a lot of Charizards resisting against themselves, they kept hitting themselves. And then some plunged to the ground and killed themselves by an own Seismic toss. It was very sad and disturbing to see pokemon trying to stop themselves. As I was under shelter in the bar, I thought I saw a glint of metal in the early moon light. Just as I suspected, the pokemon are used like pawns by the control of technological gadgets of mind control. It was in the V-Times (the Daily newspaper right now). It is said that there was an internal war within the walls of Arcost (the domain of Ioniva), a war among the digimon and the Darks. That is all that could be found out. I guess I better turn   
in now, getting sleepy.  
  
Night 1.47  
  
I barely have time to write this crap, thats right CRAP. This is stupid. The Darks have finally started. I   
couldn't sleep so I went to get a glass or two of milk and cookies and then don't you know it, was a huge   
red Magmar standing in front of my window powering up. It hadn't seen me yet. I was scared out of my   
wits and to the bone. I just stood there like an idiot, when that fire breathing cannon looked around and   
saw me. A fire blast came directly at me. I jumped out of the way just in time, but not fast enough. I came  
out rolling with a few two degree burns. Those hurt you know, I'm thankful it was my left hand. My   
Seadra is washing my wound, and I tell yo.ou that is stings like a Beedrill. Sorry for the spelliung mistake  
because it hurt. I didn't even have my pokeballs with me, and I don't dare bring them out to fight those   
monsters out there. My Seadra is powerful, but I bet those Darks used special Rare Candy on them to   
raise their levels dramatically. It is said that rare candy when given enough raises a pokemon's level. I  
am willing to bet that those pokemon are all at levels higher than any normal pokemon. I think my Seadra is only at about level fifty-six. I started running like hell from the Magmar and ran upstairs, my entire first floor was burning now. I immediatly took out my five pokeballs and jumped out the window, only to find another freaking fire breathing pokemon, A rapidash. And let me tell you they aren't any slopokes. I threw out my Dugtrio,who immediatly dug a large hole enough for me. I jumped in while Dugtrio kept on using its Dig attack.How that Rapidash fell and raged about. After I was about twenty feet in the ground, Dugtrio covered up the hole it dug by using a rapid sand-attack. Dugtrio is my second strongest pokemon. It used one of its ultimate attacks, Earthquake with such force, intensity and anger that I felt the body of Rapidash falling lifeless onto the ground. My Dugtrio actually had all three pairs of its eyes glowing like ember. I think that while it was being tough it was also scared, heck I was scared. Dugtrio has dug out a nice cave liking deep underground here, its enough. It was even good enough to go and get a first aid kit from what it reported, a fallen pokemon center. Its gonna be a long night.  
  
December 01  
  
I don't have time, not a lot anyway. Its night right now. This morning I woke up around an hour after   
sunrise, I don't have a watch so I wasn't sure. I had Digaze (nickname for my Dugtrio), tunnel me a hole till the pokemon center. When I finally got out there in the rubble of the once inhabited center, I saw, to  
my horror a dislocated wrist full with claws that of a Sandslash. Dark white blood coated the cut off part  
of the wrist. Its is not known, but most fighting and ground type pokemon have white blood beneath all   
that rock coating, except for Geodude, Graveler and Onix. I searched around the remains of the once   
advanced technologies, and suprisingly found that the pokemon computer was still active. The connection  
was slightly staticy, but enough for me to find some connections. I called up Proffessor Cherry, and found out that disaster had not hit the Celadon area. This is going to be bad for the building of the huge Celadon  
Department store. I will continue, after the connection, I started hunting for survivors, and disgustingly found the bare bodies of nurse Joys, with either their heads tilted at an awkward angle or their clothes torn  
forcefully by hands of evil men. I called my Digaze to bury the remains. After this I had all the mutilated, disembodied parts of any pokemon buried together in three graves. It was a sad sight. I saw two cracked   
Chansey eggs, one half Pikachu tail, one Ponyta horn, six Nidoran claws, one Ekans head, three Geodude  
arms (one cracked to rubble), the Sandslash claw, four Execcutor heads, a Magneton with only one and a  
half Magnemites, one chipped Bulbasaur bulb, and finally one still kindled Charmeleon tail burning itself.  
  
I had to hurry out of the ruins, for I heard the sounds of dark Growlithes sniffing the air. Those dogs have  
excellent smell sense and only one whiff of a scent is required to find anyone...anything. Dugtrio used its  
sand- attack and covered our trail. I came out into the midst of a the afternoon sunshine.   
We were to go back to the underground cave Digaze made for us (me and my pokemon). We were passing  
along Sync Alley (the most barren alley of all times), when I heard a groan, more like a whimper coming  
from one of the deepened houses. I tensed and so did Digaze. I knew I needed a pokemon that could take  
to the air so, I brought out my Gyarodos. Yes, Gyarodos can fly. The huge blue dragon pokemon emerged   
from the miniature red and blue pokeball of mine and towered thirteen feet over me. I motioned for it to   
be quiet before it started roaring. It nodded and then I called out in a quiet voice, "Enemy of Valley, or  
Friend of evil?"  
"neither", replied a womans voice deep buried under a pile. I knew she was a smart woman and definitely  
not an evil one. Gyarodos used Hyper Beam and took out all the rubble that was once six feet up. A   
woman about ten years younger than me crawled out and I helped her stand. She smiled weakly and said  
"Thanks, name is Marina, daughter of a captain", then she fainted. And thus started my rescue mission.  
I took her to the cave and since she had pretty much all damaged clothes I voulenteered to get her some   
stuff from the abandoned V-Store. I pretty much blushed when she asked if I could get her some clean underwears.   
Later tonight, me and Marina went out again on a rescue trip and found her brother, Harbor. We found   
him in his house crying beside the corpse of his dead wife. He was somewhat my age and had one of those  
cheerful uncaring faces that immediatly change once reality hits. I knew how he felt. I too had lost my  
wife, not by death to my knowledge, but abducted. Yes, I'm not crazy, she was taken into some weird   
contraption by a bunch of wierd pink things. I tried going after then but, I was stunned and then woke up  
next morning without my wife beside me in bed. I swore from that day one, I would never let any stupid,   
pink freaking asses take anyone away from me again. Never. I have made two new friends today and I   
will not let them go so easily, if I can help it.  
  
December 02  
  
Its actually one in the morning, Harbor has a watch, one of those digital ones.  
We scouted along the valley once more and found another ten survivors, so in total bringing it to thirteen  
remaining humans yet. It has been torturous. One funny thing though, while conversing with me, Marina   
accidently dropped a pokeball from her loosely clad shirt. She admitted that it was the most safest place to  
keep her pokeballs. I didn't comment, i just lowered my eyes slightly as she took of the shirt and put on a tight- fitting T-shirt.   
Wait make it fifteen, two more survivors were found by one of the scouts, Olive and Tan. They were   
actually visitors from outside the valley, from Pewter City. These travellers told us that disaster had been   
hitting the main Viridian areas, the suburbs of Pewter city and Pallet Town was charcoal and dust. To  
think, Pallet Town was a very quaint little town. Seems like havoc is to start if it cannot be stopped within  
a short time. I just hope my son is safe and sound.  
  
December 03  
  
A merrily sad day. It is my birthday, and here I am celebrating it with only my pokemon and myself. I do  
not care to share this with anyone except my pokemon. This year, I shall be 45 years of age. I still   
remember the day when me and Alana had our first and only born child. He weighed exactly 6 pounds   
and 5 ounces. But I can't live in the past anymore, all that I ever had i don't anymore except my son,   
of whom I don't have any, not even a shred of news.   
  
It is quite late in the evening, about eight I'd say. Olive informed our now group of twenty-three survivors  
that there were some willing in the neighboring Indigo Plateau, Pewter, and Cerulean areas who want  
to form an alliance of rebellion that can retalliate against the power of the Darks. We are pretty strong   
when you get down to it. We have formed a pretty well team. We know how to communicate and how to   
find food for our comrades. Today as I scouted along with five others for food, I went to visit the ex-poke  
center again. It hurt to do there again, but then I turned the PC on and contacted Cherry. The connection  
was even worse now. She was pretty upset, it was obvious. Though Celadon had not been targeted yet,   
news had been around that Lavender and Cerulean were all totalled. I gasped, I didn't expect the darks to  
move on so fast in only one day. I got out of the center and informed the searchers about this, they were all  
horrified. We quickly found some food from the broken mart and hurried to the cave, more like a tunnel  
now. We nicknamed it "Digletts cave". We have tunneled from Viridian valley to Cerulean City. Maybe  
this tunnel can actually be used for travelling between cities. Who knows? Anything can happen.   
  
Runners were sent to the three towns this morning with messages of joining the alliance. They returned  
shortly after midnight. Well actually the one from Pewter City arrived at eleven at night, the one from   
Cerulean at twelve thirty and the one from Lavender came back at two forty-five in the morning. The  
survivors in all these cities were thrilled and excited to start the rebellion. And a meeting place was to be   
held. Too dangerous to be on the surface, Digletts cave is being extended to till Lavender town.   
  
All the members of these three towns have gathered into the middle of the cave. Good thing the cave was   
made very large. Approximately five hundred and twenty five people attended. Unlike the panic in a   
burning theater, all the members were seated on the dirt floor upon some spread out sheets. Not a sound  
was heard when they assembled. Each member or other spoke getting the full attention of the audience.   
The main idea was to go for the big guns, the Dark doors. These were newly constructed structures that   
were made at accelerating rates, right in the middle of Pewter City & Viridian City and between   
Cerulean City and Lavender town. Because of Mount Moon caves, ( I hate that cave, you find dumb pink   
things in it), there is not a Dark door between Pewter City and Cerulean City.   
We have more people coming to join us from Pallet town and Saffron city. A name was required to call  
our alliance. A man covered (even his face) in a greyish cloak stood up and propsed the word Unix. And  
thus the Alliance of the Unix was formed.   
  
TOMORROW WE FIGHT!!!  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
End of Chapter 4  
  
Any sugg. Or comments, send to  
  
dark_death2@hotmail.com  
  
Next: The Past Past End  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	5. The Past Past End

Chapter 5 -The Past Past End  
  
------.After this a journal could not be found, mostly for the reason that during a fight writing is not possible, but as history goes. It is narrated by a Marina, the one indicated in the journal, that no one  
actually knew the real name of the author, all they knew was that his last name was Oak.  
She said that one that fateful day, the Unix had decided to use the ring technique as a distraction, while  
all the ground pokemon dug an enormous hole around the two gates. The plan was to appear more in   
numbers than in reality. The plan was executed at three'o clock in the morning when most of the gaurds  
were asleep and the alarms weren't fully active yet. The Unix closed a tight circle of a hundred around the  
Cerulean-Lavendar gate before the alarm started. They started having vicious pokemon battles and many   
of the dark pokemon were coming out as winners. The fight over there almost seemed hopeless. An hour   
of fighting was enough, Harbor was there at this fight. The Unix couldn't have lasted any longer as the  
word of letting the fire dragons loose was going among the darks. Only one dragon managed to be released before the entire Dark door structure sank deep underground and was quickly crushed beneath   
the hatred of all the pokemon. Mud, dirt, sand, gravel, stones and other hard breaking objects were filled  
in to further crush the structure. A brave diglett, somehow managed to dig to the deep core of the planet  
and sacrificed itself to let the molten lava out, which flew upwards defying gravity to uncircle the now   
underground Dark door. This further more fermented the wipeout of the door. And one of the two doors   
fell.   
Meanwhile at the same time the other Dark door between Pewter City and Viridian City was still holding   
strong. Marina, now in her late sixties, was there. She describes what happened. She quotes,  
"I remember it as a nightmare tossed into a world that experienced none yet!"  
  
"It was a big shock, to me at least", Marina said to our journalist. "I think I will start from the beginning  
of the battle. We went underground till we came out a few miles west of the Dark Door. All our ground   
pokemon agreed to dig a hole around the moat of the first Dark door. It seemed that the second door had  
already been desroyed because the security was quadrupled around the complex. It would be kinda hard to distract until the hole was ready. The cloaked man in the Unix proposed a plan, we lead an air attack   
combined with a land attack. At exactly five twenty nine am, plan Unix X was initiated. Exactly a   
hundred and thirty four Charizards, two hundred and one Gyarodos and seventy five Scyther attacked the  
Dark door from above. While seventeen Elactabuzz, three hundred Ponyta and five hundred Tauros   
attacked from the ground. It seemed that the gaurds were caught suprised, they expected more of an all out  
front attack, never a double air, land attack. But they recovered after atleast twenty Minor Darks were  
killed. That was when the pokemon were thrown out, Dark Pokemon. About five hundred Charizard   
emerged in a flash of black light and flew over the normal Charizards. These Charizards were joined by   
another hundred Dark Pidgeots. The Gyarodos were taking care of the Dark Charizards, while the Charizards were taking care of the Pidgeots and Charizards. Flamethrowers and Hydro Pumps were being thrown all throughout in the air. The air was burning in auburn and steam was everywhere. Pidgeots were falling while using their Sky Attacks to fall some Charizards. The Darks were winning it seemed when the Dark Charizards started using their fire blasts and bite attacks. This is when the Gyarodos started falling and then the Charizards were knocked down as the Dark Alakazams and Dark Kadabras used psychic blasts to K.O the Charizards. Meanwhile the Ponyta were being fell like gravel down a cliff. The Electabuzz were being bombarded by Geodudes using Rock Throws and Rock Slides. The Tauros were able to somehow hold out their own and were not accepting defeat. It was very very bad, we thought, at least I thought so. But then two Black pokeballs were thrown onto the field. Each belonged to Uno and the   
cloaked man. Uno was the name I gave to the one who rescued me since he didn't actually tell me his   
name. From one of the black Pokeballs emerged a huge Light Orange pokemon whose eyes glowed  
unusually red. It had a great shadow around it. It took to the air and sounded a very powerful roar. Many  
Dark Charizards and Pidgeots backed off. From the other black pokeball emerged a never seen pokemon  
that was unusually dark with a shining coat that radiented black energy. It had two horns on its head and  
slightly resembled a goat. It growled menacingly and glared at the land pokemon, Alakazams, Geodudes and Golems. I did not know its name at the time. Anyway these pokemon created instant silence on the   
terrain as well as the land. The Dragon Pokemon attacked first. It flew at incredulous speeds and used   
ice beams at every Charizard, Dark mind you, it saw. The Pidgeots thought they could take it on, but  
when they tried their Quick combined with Whirlwinds and Sky attacks, it responded with its own Hyper Beam and blocked off the attacks. Then the eyes seemingly started glowing like crazy as all the reamining  
Dark Charizards ,( about two hundred and fifty) and the Pidgeots (about sixty) surrounded the dragon   
pokemon. The Charizards (good ones) were mostly knocked out and a good portion of them was killed.   
The Gyarodos were watching feebly from the ground, now that they were unable to do anything. One   
Gyarodos roared towards the light orange dragon in the air and then closing its eyes died. The Dragonite  
saw this and it nodded, to a now dead blue dragon. A pidgeot suddenly came hurling at it in a rapid   
spinning fly attack. The Dragonite whapped it off like a fly and then it unleashed its power. An enormous  
attack of Thunder came down from the sky and electricuted the Pidgeots and Charizards, then it finished the job off by using numerous Blizzards of ice. The Charizards started falling like rain on the ground, the  
Pidgeots were wiped out. Some Charizards were killed instananeously. Thus the battle of the air ended.   
Meanwhile on the ground, the black goat dog pokemon, Houndoom I think, it was a very powerful   
pokemon indeed. I presumed it was at a low ninety level. It started attacking the Geodudes with Crunch  
and flamethrower attacks, even geodudes can only handle so much heat. They self-destructed. By this time  
Houndoom was already out of range and attacking mercilessly at the Golems. They held out a bit more,   
but then, no crunch attack has failed to eventually break out the enemy. As soon as the protective layers of  
the Golems were ripped off, Houndoom powered up and started using a horendous powerful Hidden power  
that hit its target with extreme fatality. Three Hidden Power attacks were sufficient enough to wipe out   
2/3rd's of the Golems. One more and they were out. But then the Kadabra's and Alakazams started using  
Psychic attacks. This hit Houndoom and it fell, but it grunted and got back up. Its fur was now blazing  
with black aura. I thought I heard the Cloaked man say, "HOUNDOOM, FINISH IT!". The pokemon   
simply nodded and started running. The Alakazams, Kadabras and the remaining Golems mistook this as  
a sign of defeat. They started attacking at once. Twenty Rock Slides and fifty Psychics managed to hit the  
running pokemon and buried it in rock. No-one stirred. If that pokemon was gone, I was hopeless. Even  
the powerful air pokemon could not handle that much Psychic power, no one could. Dragonite attacked  
and almost immediatly was paralyzed in mid air and dropped to the ground like a stone. Geodudes started  
piling on more and more rocks. It looked hopeless. Then to make matters worse the Dragonite faded into  
the earth it was born in with one last final Hyper beam. It missed. Then Dragonite, Dragon Of Power, died  
there. We were doomed, at least I thought so. A short silence was broken by the opening of the Dark door  
and Ioniva stepping out of it. I still shudder when I think about it.  
"Well, Well, WEll, seems as though your pathetic but impressive display of Pokemon power didn't pay off  
now did it?", Ioniva smirked.   
I looked at Uno, now covered in dirt staring mournfully at the place where the Golems were silently   
pressing more rock into the earth. I could tell, it was his first pokemon. Then I looked at the cloaked man,  
he was not sad, rather he was calm as if smiling under the hood and mask.  
"Impressive indeed eh? We wiped your big ass on the ground now didn't we, with only two pokemon!   
Now tell me, who has the more pathetic team now?", he said calmly, as if he didn't care about his   
demised black pokemon.  
Ioniva's face changed into one of anger.  
"You fools, I have you defeated and now there is nothing you can do about it is there? I will now take the   
pleasure of killing all of you survivors. Pah, out of three hundred you have now with you less then eighty  
left!"  
"That is true but we did not fight in vain. And about the battle, its not over yet!", the cloaked guy spoke.  
"Eh? You still think you can beat my army? Bring on the Psychics. All of them!", Ioniva ordered.  
A soldier immediatly went inside the gates and from it emerged five hundred psychic pokemon, including  
Stamies, Slopokes, Slobros, Buterfrees, Psyducks, Golducks and even Jynxs. This was his hole dark army.  
I really had no hope remaining now.   
"You fool!", the cloaked man sneered.  
Then suddenly a bright dark light ignited with a red auro in it emerged from the rocks were the black   
pokemon had died. The rocks shattered and dissapeared into thin air. The ground around us started   
shaking like crazy and a circular red light shone up for several miles into the air. A pokemon teleported in  
front of the cloaked man. IT WAS THE BLACK POKEMON. I, we, none of us ever expected and   
comeback. The pokemon started speeding at extreme speed towards the oncoming psychic pokemon.  
"You're the fool!", Ioniva laughed and stood there. "All of you Dark Pokemon, Psychic Blasts now!"  
It was sure to wipe out the pokemon. Houndoom took it head on.Gasps rose from our survivors.   
The Golems started using Rock Throws and Rock Slides. The Stamies started using Hydro Pumps along  
with the Psyducks and Golducks. The Slowbros and Slowpokes used Ice beams and withraw attacks. The  
Jynxs used Ice punches and psychic along with everyone. Suddenly the Houndoom stopped. It stared at   
every pokemon,every dark pokemon. Then it started glowing. Its eyes glowed red, then purple, then blue  
and then finally white. It had gone up an ultimate level. It was now unbeatable. It was now at its  
maximum power level, it was at level hundred.   
"HOUNDOOM, HIDDEN POWER NOW!", cloaky shouted his eyes blazing with intensity.   
Houndoom gathered its enery and unleashed the power hidden deep inside it. It totally wiped out the  
Golems and the Jynxs. Despite this, the Psychic pokemon kept on hitting.  
"NOW, FOR THE FINAL STRIKE...... FUTURE SIGHT!!!!"  
Umbreaon just stood there and closed its eyes. IT saw every single attack that was coming at it. It opened  
its white eyes and seemingly impossibly dodged every single attack. Then its attack hit. A very powerfull  
immense surge of black energy gathered behind the pokemon and then in one fatal moment enclosed them  
all for eternity and the vanished. All the psychic pokemon were no more, they were vaporized by the   
intensity of such brutal attack. The Houndoom stared at where the Psychic pokemon were and then gave  
out a tremendous roar, that Harbor says they heard at the other door. Cloaky ran past Houndoom and  
jumped at the dumbstruck Ioniva. He punched him in the face and took out his knife. Ioniva spit out  
blood and with his little sleeve knife slashed at Cloaky's hand. A huge wound was put there, probably a   
scar. Then Cloaky took his knife and drove it through Ioniva's heart. There was sickening sluk sound  
as the knife went in and then came back out. I was so happy that I kissed the guy beside me, Uno. And that was the end of the war, I never want to relive it, ever again!"  
  
----------------The END of all that is known of the Dark Wars----------------  
  
Marina said that Uno and herself were very passionate about themselves and would have married each   
other if he didn't have to move to Cinnibar Island far from the Viridian Valley. She said that she hopes  
to be reunited with him and finally live a life they had promised each other. She said that they really did  
love each other and took an oath that someday they will live together.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
End of Chapter 5.   
I thought it was a bit long, but kinda worth it  
  
Any comments or Suggs. Send 'em  
to dark_death2@hotmail.com  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	6. The Start

Chapter 6- The Start  
  
  
Pokemon, Pokemon, POkemon,  
  
Let's do it!  
  
I wanna be the very best,   
  
Like no one ever has,  
  
ever has,   
  
ever has.  
  
To catch them is my real test,  
  
To train them is my cause!  
  
Whole life I've trained for this,  
  
Time to test my skill.  
  
Jhoto  
  
I know that what I've done,  
  
To shown the world.  
  
Born to be a winner,  
  
Jhoto  
  
Born to be a champion,  
  
Born to be a winner  
  
Born to be the very best  
  
Pokemon Jhoto.  
  
Born to be a winner.  
  
Pokemon!  
  
  
(I felt poetic and wanted to depress you)  
  
  
When the time of Dark has left,  
  
there is no heart for theft.  
  
When the light has come,  
  
you and I shall become.  
  
One and one for you,  
  
I will come for you soon  
  
I will come for you soon  
  
Together we shall see,  
  
Forever we will be.  
  
For now won't you wait,  
  
I swear I won't be late.  
  
When the time is just right.,  
  
The power in its might.  
  
Ours shall be again,  
  
Time you shall gain.  
  
In a place that does not die.  
  
In a place that does not die.  
  
  
THis it the Oath that Uno and Marina took 


	7. A survivor from the Darks

"Are you gals back? What did you like find out in the BPC's?", Violet asked.  
"Yeah, like the lady here fainted like just now!", Daisy looked at the slightly old lady.  
"And jut when that cute boy was about to show me his car!", Lily pouted.  
"Oh, cut the crap! I found out that about thirty years ago, there was a huge war that involved a lot of   
killings of pokemon and crushing of chains between humans!", Misty flicked back her long hair.  
"Now, your the one, like who's not cutting the crap! You're talking in riddles Reddy!", Daisy glared.  
Misty hated that name. She bit down her anger and went on to relate what she had read on the BPC's.  
Duplica filled in here and there a bit.   
"WOW, like it was really horrible!", Violet said as she sat down and some passing peeping toms whistled  
at her.  
"Hi!", Violet waved.  
Misty just sighed and thought.   
"" Hoi, when am I going to be able to leave, I can't wait! ""  
  
"I think the lady's waking up!", Lily said.  
"Like, I think so too!", Violet said as she glanced at the waking woman.  
"Ditto!", Daisy said.  
"I have two!", Duplica smiled.  
"Please, all of you stop it!", Misty said exhausted. She then turned towards the woman.  
"Hello, Ma'am, are you ok?" Misty helped her up.  
"Thank you dear, I'm fine thank you, I think I collapsed from extreme stress. What happened?"  
"Well, firstly I'm Misty, these are my sister, yes the ones that look like hookers. From the right, Violet,   
Lily and Daisy, and this is a friend of mine, Duplica. Second, when the lights went off from the station,   
there was this creepy voice that kept on laughing like a sick joker. When the disgraced bodies were found  
and the findings were announced on the Pa speaker, you just passed out saying, "the Darks, the Dark   
Wars, no not again, please no!", and plop here you are on the bench. Uh, by the way, whats your name?"  
"My, My , My, this is bad, very bad, but anyway, my name is not important right now! I need to go and   
talk to the police force. Giovanni may be involved!", the woman got up and was going to start going out  
when Misty caught her by the shoulder and said.  
"Wait a minute, we kinda helped you here, so I demand an explaination!", Misty was one stubborn   
female.  
"Kindy leave my hand or I'll have to bring out my pokemon!", she warned.  
"I'm not afraid! What can you do my Starmie can't take!", Misty threatened back.  
"boy this looks ba.., oh hi, am I showing, bye!" Violet got distracted by a distracted guy looking at what   
she wasn't covering.  
"You silly girl, I have more important things to do, don't make me fight you!", she warned again.  
"NO, all I want to know is what you have to do with this?", Misty was making a mistake.  
"Last warning!"  
"Bring it on!", Misty narrowed her eyes.  
"You asked for it! Pokºball GO!"  
"Statmie go!", Misty hurled out her red and white pokeball.  
Out in a flash of white a blue double stars with a red emerald in the middle.  
From the other pokeball, green and white, in a light of purple came out a black flying bird.  
A Murkrow.  
"HAH, easy, Starmie THUNDER!"  
"Murkrow, fly!"  
Starmie's electric attack missed as Murkrow flew up high and spiraled down to hit Starmie.  
Starmie got knocked back but not down.  
Misty changed her strategy.  
"Starmie, Hydro Pump!"  
Huge gushes of water erupted from the star ends and all hit Murkrow.  
Murkrow was surrounded by water and was hit over and over again.  
"Murkrow, whirlwind!"  
Murkro started spinning round and round in the oncoming water and started a whirlwind.  
The water went into the whirlwind and came back to hit Starmie.   
Starmie fell, but got right back up.  
"Murkrow, enough play, Future Sight!"  
Murkrow stopped moving.  
""Future Sight! "" Misty remembered the attack, about how it came from behind.  
"Starmie, turn around and fire a Psychic blast with a Water Gun!"  
A floating water gun that seperated in purple water together hit an oncoming dark energy attack.  
The attacks cancelled each other off.  
A window shattered because of the collision.  
"Not bad, but I have to go, Murkrow, Night Shade!"  
The atmosphere turned dark, the place started spinning and then Starmie was hit with and attack that  
felt tremendous to it.   
"FINISH IT!", the woman's eyes blazed with anger from some past.  
Murkrow turned and looked at the woman.  
"NOW, MURKROW, SHADOWBALL!!"  
Murkrow started gathering immense dark energy in its beak and then took aim at the Starmie.  
The woman recoverd from shock.  
"MUrkrow , NO!"  
Murkrow heard and fired the attack upwards. There was a huge explosion, and then an enormous chunk  
of the ceiling went flying into the air and then vaporized. Chunk of ceiling? To be precise, 2/3rd's of the   
ceiling.  
Misty stared in shock and horror at above her.  
"Murkrow, return!", the black bird cawed.  
"Good thing I had ta miss you!", then it went back into the pokeball  
"Girl, you do not understand!', the woman said as Misty nimbly recalled her Starmie.  
"I was part of the Dark Wars!,My name is Marina, a new havoc is reigning upon the world and the Dark Wars should not repeat themselves, I'm going now, and I trust you won't try to stop me again!", the woman threw out a pokeball.  
Out emerged a large Pidgeot. Marina climbed atop Pidgeot and went through the hole in the ceiling.  
The flapping of Pidgeot wings faded away in the air.  
Then silence.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
End of Chapter Six.  
  
Any suggs. Or comments send them at  
dar_death2@hotmail.com  
  
Next: Understanding Oneself  
  
P.S Tell me if I should continue, because then I wont waste time!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	8. The Pain of Hearts

Chapter 8( VIII)- The Pain of Hearts  
  
The skies were dark yet inviting, the moon was out along with the stars. The air was breezy and fresh. It  
was the dark night freshness. It was life. The distant howls of the Arcanines and Growlithes could be  
heard in the russles of the Viridian Forest.   
As the moonlight shone down upon the porch of a stadium through the open field, a silouhette was seen standing agains the railing. Hair fluttering in the gusts of air along the breeze.   
  
Misty stood there, watching the night sky. All alone.  
She was thinking about him.   
Ash  
Ash Ketchum  
Where was he now? On another journey?  
Why was she thinking about him?  
It went back to last year, when the two had last met.  
  
***  
"Com'n Pikachu lets go and check out the new pokemon they added to this place!" Ash said with enthusiasm  
She watched him from behind the stalls, hidden away from him in a scarlet dress and a face shawl.  
"Ash.." she whispered to herself.  
"You know pikachu, that lady in the red is selling chocolate pokemon shaped candies, how about we try some eh?"  
"Pika, Pii"  
He walks towards the stall, unknowingly.   
{} Its him, he's coming this way, did he recognize me? No, he just wants to buy the chocolate{}  
"Um.. Hello Miss, can I please have six candies?", he asks her.  
{} Have me {}  
"Of course, five candies coming up. What shapes do you want?", she says turning away.  
{} He's so handsome, he looks smarter, or maybe its just me {}  
"Oh, WOW, we get to choose any shape?", he asked excitedly.  
"Almost As..Sir!", she caught herself.  
"pika", the yellow mouse twitched its ears.  
"Well, lets see, I want one Charizard, One Typhlosion, One Noctowl, one articuno, one Ursaring, and one  
PIkachu!", he did not suspect anything.  
"C..Coming right up!", she starts to make the candies.  
"And you pikachu? Also six? Heh Heh , all Pikachu shaped you say, fine ok! Miss.."  
"Also coming up!", she turned around.  
She was wearing a red wide tight neck top that came up only till her naval. She had on pants that were   
slit on the sides all the way up but attached at waist and at the leg cuffs. It was a skin tight black pants.  
She finished making eleven candies as the attached part of her pants at the waist broke and slipped down.  
{} Oh no {}  
She had decided to go without her shorts she usually wore, and now she was in her tiny underwear.  
Ash looked around and saw that nobody had noticed yet. He put pikachu on the counter and jumped over   
the stall.  
{} Is he going to do something....{} a horrible thought crossed her mind.  
"Miss, here have my pair, quick, I'll cover for you until you change!", Ash said as he took out his extra   
pair of jeans from his backpack.  
She blushed and as she took the jeans, her face shawl slipped off revealing her face.  
"M..M.Misty?", he asked stunned.  
"Ash, i didn't want you to see like this!", she said.  
"Um..sorry", Ash said softly and then suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of the  
building that the stall had been set up against. He pressed against her, his body was pressing against her   
till her naval. She was amazed and disgusted and was about to kick him in the place where it would hurt him the most when and explosion rocked the pavement where Pikachu had had been. Pikachu had managed to avoid it. It was a carrier Charizard that suddenly dropped from the sky and hit hard on the pavement.   
People milled around and saw that the fire on the Charizard's tail was very very low indeed. A man   
whipped out his cell, and called the Pokécentre. Then he asked for a poke-doctor in the crowd. Three   
women and two men stepped out and immediatly began assessing the situation, checking for hazards etc.  
Ash sighed and turned around. Misty at the same time had taken off her other pants and put on the jeans. She had buckled the waist and was just about to look up when their lips met.  
Ash stared at Misty, expecting something harsh, rude and painful.  
Misty looked at him, expecting her to do something harsh, rude and painful.  
But she didn't do anything, she just put her arms around the shocked Ash's neck and pressed on his lips.  
Ash was stil dumbstruck.  
The pink lipstick was on his lips.  
Then she pushed away from her and batted a red strand of hair that had come into her eyes. She had tears  
in them.   
He hadn't hugged her back and then he just stood there contributing nothing to that kiss. She meant   
nothing to him. Nothing  
"Misty.. I", that was all her got to say before she took off towards who knows where.  
He stood there staring after her and then at the ground.  
***  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she recalled the memory. She still had those jeans of his.   
She could still fit in them, yet she never wore them again since that day.  
She went off the field and into her room. She flopped down on the bed and decided that she needed a bath.  
So she stripped down, took her towel and went into her bathroom. She turned on the water and added the   
bath salts, the ones with fragrences. She mixed the water and then slid into the water after hanging her   
towel on the rack.  
She rested her neck against the head rest and relaxed, or so she thought.  
She was still thinking about him.  
At last she got up suddenly from the water, bubbles dripping from her hair and her chest. She ran into the   
room without her towel and picked up the phone. She started dialing a number, and went back into the   
washroom and closed the door. She sat on the edge of the bathtub. It felt cold despite the bathroom was   
filled with humid air.  
She dialed a number, the phone rang, but she disconnected and dialed another number.  
The phone started ringing. Misty wrapped the towel around her.  
*Click*  
"Snorrrk..Hello?"  
" Brock?"  
"Yes, who am I speaking to?"  
"Misty!"  
"Oh, Hi Misty, long time since I heard from you two!"  
"Us two?"  
"Well, yeah, You and Ash!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Where are you?"  
"In my bathroom so no one can disturb me. Why?"  
"Uh-Humm. Ash with you?"  
"OF COURSE NOT!"  
"Ok, if you say so!"  
"BROCK!"  
"Just Kidding!"  
"Anyway if Ash were here, which he isn't, he wouldn't be in my bathroom, not that he would be in my   
bedroom either, since he isn't here, which he won't be!"  
"Misty, whats wrong?"  
"Oh, yeah, the thing is that something weird is starting to go around here!"  
"Why what happened?", Brock asked wide awake.  
"A couple of Nurse Joys that were missing from the surrounding areas were missing.."  
"OH NO"  
"...and it seems that they finally found them.."  
"Phew!"  
"... but their bodies were horribly mutilated and some of them were even...y'know"  
"Oh my goodness, this is disastrous. Its saddening and hurting news, and what do u mean they were even  
...y'know?"  
"..um..taken advantage of!"  
"Misty, I'm going to come over to Cerulean City two days from now!"  
"Sure, are you coming by train or.. what?"  
"Nope, no train, Steelix!"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"My Steelix can carry me to Cerulean City!"  
"I never knew you could ride on steel/ ground type pokemon!"  
"Now you do Misty! Anyway, I have to go *Yawn*!"  
"Ok, Brock. By—"  
"Misty, Wait!"  
"What?"  
"Why did you call me?"  
"I..I..its nothing important, not now.."  
"Nonsense, I know somethings on your mind. I have travelled with you and Ash for a long time and I   
know more about you and Ash than anyon—"  
"Why'd you stop?"  
"Its Ash isn't it?"  
"Huh!"  
"It IS Ash!"  
"N..no", Misty's voice faltered  
"Misty, what happened?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Oh, I can tell from the tone of your voice that something happened!"  
"Brock, its nothing I tell you!"  
"Misty, how long will you hide it inside of you?", Brock asked sadly.  
"Wh..what do y..you mean?"  
"I mean you and Ash. I mean, obviously you two have feelings for each other and yet neither of you can   
admit the—"  
"NO, ASH DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING TO ME. I don't mean anything to him!"  
"Misty, MIsty, Misty, What ever are you talking about? I know that Ash would rather throw his life away   
than ever abandon you!"  
"THats because....we're only friends!"  
"Y'know Misty, its not possible to talk to you now. You're mind is made up, not to reveal anything. I'll   
talk to you after I come there. Bye"  
"Bye Brock", Misty said in a quiet voice  
"And Misty.."  
"Yeah?"  
"Be careful, I don't want what happened to them to happen to you, Bye!"  
Click   
She put down the phone and then got up and drained the bathtub. She wrapped her hair in a bun and   
walked into her room tightly wrapping the towel around her breasts and naval. She went to her wardrobe   
and took out her night gown. She put on a blood red satin gown that was a gift from Ash on her sixteenth  
birthday. He couldn't come so he just sent her the gown.   
She had appeared quite uncaring at the party, but after it was all over and she was all alone in her room   
with her presents, she was very saddened in the heart. Back then she hadn't seen or heard from Ash since the incident in the marketplace till that moment. In a way, she still hadn't heard from him.   
Misty, dried her hair and then went over to the window and opened it. The cool summer night breeze   
swirled inside her room wrapping around her. She gazed into the brightly illuminated sky full of distant  
hydrogen combusted helium formed in the form of heat energy on a massive scale.  
Two tears ran down her cheeks, making her look so hurt, so pained and yet still managing to precariously  
stay within her character.  
She felt so vulnerable, that if someone had come and comforted her she wouldn't have had resisted. Yet  
no one had come and she stood there. She hadn't seen him in two years. A whole two years. She   
wondered if he still remembered her. It was almost her seventeenth birthday in a month and five days. She  
wondered is he was seeing anyone. She wondered if he was actually working. She wondered if he had any  
recent battles lately. She wondered if he still cared.... about her.  
The remoraid clock struck two in the night, the breeze warmed the room in a pleasant way, and she stood   
there looking against the stars. A tear fell on her robe, and spread a little. It would probably stain if she   
didn't remove it withing twelve hours, yet she stood. She stood against the stars staring out into the wide  
universe that might hold her destiny....she knew she shouldn't, yet she did.....she cared.  
  
* * *  
  
Duplica strolled around the wide water gardens. No not gardens under water, garden as in grassland near  
the water that was for water pokemon to rest outside of the water.   
Duplica had left her Mini-Dit and Ditto in the lodging because those two were having fun imitating food   
and making the other pokemon accidentally try to eat it only to change back and give the poor victim   
pokemon the scare of its eating life.  
Duplica walked for an hour now. It was early dawn, and not many pokemon were awake. She found out   
that the food service had nothing to do with the waking up of the four sisters.  
She saw a Wooper cranking its head to the left and then to the right, backwards and then to its feet. It was  
exercising. She smiled.  
And then suddenly as it suddenly stopped and walkted into the bushes to do somne business, the flashback  
hit her like a can of tuna on the head from a 20-feet cliff.  
She remembered back to yesterday when she had arrived. She remembered the time when she had arrived at the train station and when Misty had come to meet her at the platform. She remembered the malacious  
laughter that sounded within minutes of her arrival. She remembered the horrible story the old woman   
had told all of them. She realized that it was all very real.  
She had always felt that she was pretty sensistive. She was always wounded inside whenever anything  
bad happened, yet she never told her feelings to anyone.  
Duplica had a story, a story that she had not wanted related until absolutely necessary, but now with the  
return of the Darks, she would have to tell it. She would have to give away the secret. She would have to   
give in.   
She stared around the and saw that a few pokemon were stirring. She strolled by casually and then walked  
into the steam room. The steam room was indoor yet kinda like outside. The entire grassland and the   
relatively small water bodies were inside a protective glass case all over and around the land. The house   
itself was the second largest structure in the land. The water performing arena was the largest structure.  
The sunlight was able to penetrate through as well as the air. It was some special kind of selectively   
permeable material of a alloy called anaquada. The steam room was to the left side of the gardens. This   
was the second steam room. The first one was deep in the mini jungle, partly underground.   
Duplica, for some reason knew this and then walked into the jungle.   
A curious Poliwag watched Duplica go inside the junge and decided to follow. But as soon as it reached   
beginning of the jungle, there was no trace of Duplica. Not even footprints. Confused the Poliwag went   
back to the water to doze of for a bit before breakfast.  
Now deep in the jungle, the grass suddenly bulged and flopped, then irregularly changed into the form of  
a teenager wearing a green jacket with white pants. Her eyes flashed azure for a bit and then subdued. She  
walked to the old steam room and opened the room.   
She walked inside and reached into her pocket.   
Suddenly a glow illuminated the entire room and then a power of immense energy was felt throughout the   
junge and the waters. The alertness suddenly came and then the scream of a strangled pokemon.  
  
(to be continued)  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Hopefully this chapter wasn't too sappy.  
Anyway, like always, send any comments or  
suggestions to dark_death2@hotmail.com.  
  
Next Chapter: Duplica's Insight Sight  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	9. Duplica's Insight Sight

Next Chapter: Duplica's Insight Sight  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 9 (IX)- Duplica's Insight Sight  
  
Daisy turned around as soon as she felt a powerful glow emerging from the inner centre of the jungle. She  
stopped tending to the pool and then dropped her bacteria gathering pole into the water. Green substance  
fell along with the pole back into the water.  
Something felt wrong, she knew it. She may be the most immature at times and even stupid but she knew   
when she sensed something powerful, very very powerful enough for humans to detect.   
She wiped her hands on her jean overalls and ran outiside of the podium. She sprinted out of the back   
double doors and came out in the gardens. She wasn' t the only one. All the sisters were already out   
there or were just arriving. It seemed that Misty was the second one to arrive. Lily and Violet wern't far   
behind.  
"D..Did you a..all feel that?", Violet asked.  
"I sure did, it came from the jungle!", Misty responded  
"How do you know?", Daisy asked.  
"Look at the pokemon. They're all turned in a attacking position towards the jungle!", Lily answered.  
"What do you say?", Violet asked to no on in general.  
"I say we go and see what the energy source is!", Misty said and already started running towards the   
jungle.  
"That girl just can't wait!", Violet muttered.  
"Yeah, she just wants to get it o—", Lily started teasing  
"Lily! Please, ever since you went to that sick joke website you're just going on and on with the senseless  
phrases!", Daisy said  
"What do you mean?", Lily said innocently.  
"I mean what was with that joke with firemen and long hoses??", Violet asked disapprovingly.  
"Well..."  
"How about we just follow red hair there?", Daisy said and started sprinting into the jungle as well.  
"Like, lets follow!"  
"Like ok!"  
The 'like' was back in their system again.  
* * *  
  
Misty ran a hand through her hair as she kept on sprinting along the jungle cutting a random path here   
and there.   
It had been a long time since the jungle had ever been used to reach the Steam house. These days, the   
jungle was there solely for the purpose of making a habitat for the few pokemon that are part of the water  
circus, well now an official all round circus.  
There were a few Butterfrees, Mankeys, two Heracrosses, some Rattatas and a few Pidgeottos.  
As she slowed down to a walk to gasp for breath she spotted three pidgeottos lying twitching on the jungle floor. One of the birds' wing was burnt to a crisp and its beak broken from the face and lain away a meter  
from the neck of the other pidgeotto.  
One Heracross was sitting against the door of the steam house with its entire horn broken off. Its stomach  
was open with thick yellow bile flowing out from it. Suprisingly it was still alive, but in agony and   
horrible suffering.  
Misty watched as the Heracross reached for her with its only arm towards her. MIsty was scared.   
Who wouldn't be?  
Misty stepped back and then clutched her hand upon her left breast. It showed that she was hurt internally  
in her heart. She saw the pain in the Heracross's eyes.   
She saw the oain in its eyes, and it saw the pain in her eyes.   
Misty swallowed her fear and then started towards the Heracross. She bent down and took the Heracross's  
hand in her own and clutched it tight.  
  
------------------  
-------------------  
  
"What the..?", Misty exclaimed as she suddenly realized that she was inside the steam house from the old  
musty smell of it.  
"YYOoUu HhaAVvEe CcOoMmEe, YyOoUu AaRrEe TtHhEe CcHhOoSsEeNn. WwEe HhAaVvEe   
SsPpOoKkEeNn", Duplica's flashing powerful eyes drained away from her and the puplils returned to   
their original colour of green.   
Her robes of white crystal metamorphed back into her original clothes and then she stood there holding   
the one azure crystal ball in her two palms.   
Misty stared at her.  
"Um..Hi Misty, I guess you know that you are the chosen right?", Duplica said.  
"What?", Misty was still astounded  
A sudden wave rocked the entire place and then a wave of invisible energy pulsated around Misty and  
Duplica. Then white power rays swirled around and flew out the doors and windows into the outside  
world.   
There was a great power drone and then silence.  
"What the hell just happened?", Misty asked very confused  
"I'm sorry, it was necessary!"  
"What, to kill innocent pokemon in the jungle..?"  
"Relax, all the pokemon in the jungle are fine, they only experience a moment of temperal time stability  
flux. I.e meaning that none of them were effected in anyway. The Pidgeottos and the mutilated Hercross   
were actually all simulations that were put there for a purpose!", Duplica said.  
"What.. How...Why?", Misty asked  
"I will answer in sequence. What... well as I already explained they were only experience a moment of temperal time stability flux. I.e meaning that none of them were effected in anywa—"  
"I Know, I know.."  
"How, well that is question even I am not fully inderstandable in. It has all to do with the Past Orbs."  
"What the hoo..?"  
"Why? Well it was a test for you.!"  
"What do you mean, I wasn't the only one who came. My sisters were right behind me so why was I   
tested?"  
"They do not remember anything now!"  
"How come?"  
"Ah, now that is a long story.. how about we go to my quarters?"  
"Quarters?"  
"My room!"  
"I knew that!"  
"Past Orb Power, power of the light in the air of nature. Bring upon the power of Abra... TELEPORT!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Daisy sat there at the pool staring at her pole, the pole sunk deep in the water.  
"What? Like how did that go all the way down there?", she bent down and stared at the water.  
She sighed and took out her pokeball and threw it in the water.  
"Vaporeaon GO! Can you please like go and retrieve my pole sweetie?"  
"Vap!"  
"Good boy!"  
Daisy sniffed her sleeve.  
"Strange, I smell like a junglem I like wonder why!", Daisy whispered.  
"Oh, Thank you Vaporeaon! Wanna help me clean up here?"  
"Vaporrr!"  
  
* * *  
  
A flash blinded Duplica's room as Misty and Duplica popped into the room right on Duplica's bed.   
Ditto and Mini_dit were just bored and were plauing a game of chess as the two girls popped in.  
"Hello, Ditto, MiniDit!"  
"Dittooo!", Ditto said with boredom  
"Dit, Dit, oo", MiniDit yawned  
."I take it you have done this type of stuff often for your pokemon to not notice anything strange?"  
Duplica smiled and then giggled.  
"MIsty, you are so right, now sit back down and don't be itching to send your pokemon at me!"  
"How'd you know that?"  
"I have a power inside of me, Misty, if you want to know the entire truth, sit...Good...and listen!"  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _  
It started a year and seven months ago, when the museum was about to be put in Celadon City.   
Mr. Rohisho Simiuni was in charge of setting up the exhibition on the artifacts he retrieved from the   
Ghost town of Graniyo in the farthest corners of the Johto region.   
Mr. Simiuni came into town with a three truck loads of artifacts from the dug-out.  
The news was all over the news, so naturally I went there from my wanderings to go and take a look at the  
exhibits. I took along Mini-Dit and Ditto both along.   
I was crossing the newly constructed bridge of Slowking when suddenly this wild red pokemon rushes at   
me from the water and then growls at me and in the flicker of an eye disappears.   
I had only got a glimpse of it but I think it had a mane of the shape of a cut of maroon star. It had metal   
rings around its legs. I was amazed at the grace of it for a second and then since it looked so excotic and  
rare I decided to risk a pokeball. I had recently won ten Ultra pokeballs from the music station in Goldenrod.   
It somehow dodged all the ten ultra balls I threw at at it and then it roared in a huge voice that shook the earth.   
I had closed my earss instinctly and when I opened them a second later, it was gone and only the leaves were   
falling from the trees.  
It was incredible...but back to the story  
How did I come so quickly to Celadon from Goldenrod?  
Well, I asked someone to show me their flying type pokemon and this little girl showed me her Pidgeotto,  
and I gladly accepted. I mean I made Ditto transform into it and then fly me to Celadon.  
Anyhow, when we arrived in Celadon, I made a visit to the Poke-MartLex and overheard that the museum was  
under heavy guard. And that there was a rumor that TEam Rocket was going to try and steal the main display.  
No-one knew what the main display was but they knew that it was something very significant in the history of  
archeology of pokemon artifacts.  
I was not concerned about this and so I ignored the rumors about Team Rocket and wore my golden Raichu   
medallion.  
Why?  
Well, I heard that Dr. Rohisho was looking for a young assistant to help him with his studies and esperiments.  
I was pretty much lost in my personality before I came upon hearing about this. I have had this little spark of   
digging up stuff in my blood since the beginning of my miaginings. And I guess I felt I had to try and get this   
job. I just HAD to.  
So, anyway the big night arrived and we all stood in line waiting to go into the museum. I was lucky enough to  
get the 34th spot in the line. Not a long spot considereing that there were about 1400 people all waiting to go into   
the museum.   
Soon enough my turn came to go into the museum to get a tour.  
We all went around looking at the most amazing artifacts.   
There were some black and red pokeballs on display. This showed that the custon red and white pokeball is not the  
original design.   
They also had medallions that had on crude drawings of rare pokemon such as Pikachus, Misdreavus, Ditto, Shuckle,  
Gligar, and Jynx'.   
It was all so amazing.   
Then the tour ended. I stayed behind to try and talk to Mr. Rohisho who had just sneaked into his lab behind the red lines.  
I tried to go under the red bands when I fel t a heavy hand over my shoulder.  
"WHatch' think you're a doing girl?", a huge muscular guy with a cute face stared at me.  
I told him that I wanted to meet with Dr. Rohisho and discuss the position of an assistant.  
"Nah, theah, Ducktoar Rowhishu ain't meetin' withth any-on now. Wihth Teem Rocket an' all, us'n guards can't afford to  
let any-on go anyware un'il the displays ovah!"  
I still thought he was cute when he told me off, rude, but cute.  
His chin was that of a movie star, y'know like in the movie, THE TIME CAPSULE, and then his but—"  
"AHEM...", MIsty interjected.  
"Oh, yeah back to the ecounter.  
I was about to sadly go out from there when Dr. Rohisho comes screaming out of the lab saying that some freaks   
wearing black clothes with a red R in the middle of their shirts."  
"Team ROCKET??", Misty interupted.  
"No, the Powerpuff girls ! Of course Team Rocket!"  
"I was just asking!"  
"Shush, anyway, I decided to go and take on Team Rocket!"  
"Why?"  
"Why do any of us little people go up against gangstes under a big crimelord?"  
"..."  
"Exactly, so I went there and threw out Ditto. Ditto looked and transformed into the opponent's Sneasel. I also sent out Mini-Dit and it transformed into the   
other opponent's Muk. We battled, exchanging rude remarks yes, but fighting nevertheless. Eventually we beat them, no suprise there, and they cursed at me  
and sought to take off but one of them snatched my pendant. I screamed and then suddenly Ditto evolved.... no I'm lying. I just made Ditto-Sneasal attack  
them and took my pendant back. After "team rocket ran away..again" I was congratulating my Dittos when Dr. Rohisho approached me and asked me this..  
"Ahem, youn Lady that was some excellent acting skills!"  
"Um..thank you Dr. Rohisho!"  
"Huh? Heh Heh, well you do know my name. Not many people remember it. THey only remember me as the guy who dicovered the artifacts."  
"Well, sir, I like archeology a lot and I follow your work closely!"  
"Do you? Then tell me this. When was the town of Pallet founded?"  
"Well, the town of Pallet was not connected with the real world until the city of Cerulean was founded in 32312 Alpha cyber kinects!"  
"Very Good! Another one. When was Gastly first discovered fossilized?"  
"Never, only Haunters and Gengars were dicovered fossilized on route 34 by you!"  
"VERY VERY GOOD! Say, how would you like to be my assistan?"  
"WOW, I mean sure!"  
ANd that is how I became his assistant."  
"Um..Duplica, you told me all of this but HOW IN HELL's Name DID YOU GET THOSE POKEMON POWERS?"  
"I can't tell you that now!"  
"Why not?"  
"End of Chapter! DUH!", Duplica said to no one in particular  
"Why are you talking to yourself?"  
"I made it my habit!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
End of Chapter 9  
Send any comments or suggestions to   
Dark_death2@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 10 (X)  
The Orb-secure  
~ ~ ~ ~ 


	10. The Orb-Secure

Chapter 10 (X)  
  
The Orb-secure  
  
"Well, anyway, back to the story!"  
"FINALLY!!!"  
"Uh-oh, Spaz Orb attack!!"  
"Huh?"  
  
"Time again, the light shines  
far far away from heart thine  
Through the water of the sea  
into the hands of the broken mist  
Through the grains of thy sands  
afain, again Time again  
Lose not your light  
nor thy own sight  
Remember the forgotten  
his shall you call again  
His might have been decieve  
yet all that is not what ye percieve  
Ye know deep within  
Help from your own kin  
Ahead of them you seem  
in the end it counts on the team  
His heart is yours  
his soul is yours  
Forget not him  
Time, Time again"  
  
Misty stood there on the marble floor..speechless.  
The poem, no more like the prophecy or maybe a prediction, but whatever it was, had left her  
breathless.  
She knew what those words meant.   
Those words were for her, meant especially for her.  
She didn't know how, or why, but she knew they were indeed for her.  
  
Right there in the room, standing upon a ditto rug, staring at the wall opposite her, she did  
realize what she had hoping she would eventually.  
She knew that something would happen...  
She knew that something would go wrong...  
She knew something would threaten her life...  
She knew something would threaten HIM....  
  
"Oooh, Misty, can you please help me?"  
No response  
"Fine, Ok. I can very well lift my limp body up!"  
Still no answer  
"Misty?"  
"Duplica, I want you to cut the crap and tell me how exactly did you get into the possession of   
the orbs..NOW!"  
Misty spoke with such finality and warning that Duplica bit down her perky remarks.  
"Um..Ok, Misty."  
"Start Now!"  
"Ok, OK. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah the security guar--", Duplica looked at the forming frown  
on Misty's usually cheery face.  
"Ahem. Anyway, Dr. Rohisho assigned me to be in charge of seeing to the safe delivery of  
the artifacts coming in from the far regions.  
On one occasion, there came this real large delivery from the Ancient Kanto region, earlier   
known as Old Ridian.   
Dr. Rohisho told me that he was going to go on an expedition to the new site dicovered right at   
the entrance of Mount Moon, and saying so, he left me in charge of the place. Well, I had already  
turned 16 by then, and I was responsible enough to handle something like that.  
That night after Dr. Rohisho left to catch the Kano Train, I went downstairs to the store room to  
check out the latest arrivals. I had had just taken a shower and my hair was still wet when I   
went down there. It was heated so I really didn't bother drying my hair.  
So there I am checking off all the items that have come and examining them and re-examining them  
to check how good their quality and condition was.  
I was on the third item on my list when I noticed that there was a small box from the Old Ridian  
area that had not been recorded on my checklist. I grew curious, so I decided to check out what   
the box might contain."  
"Go on!", Misty said sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs.  
"I was about open it when Ditto arrived down the stairs and played around in the room. I laughed  
at it and then went back to the box. It was a box made of some hard material, upon later discovery  
I found it to be made up of a harder alloy of lead. It had the stamp "OLD RIDIAN" on its cover but  
there was something odd about it. It did not have all that dirt and debris and musty smell around  
it as the other boxes and artifacts had. It was also pretty new--"  
"I don't care about how the Damn box looked like, I want to know how you came to the Orbs!!"  
"I WAS GETTING THERE!", Duplica shouted.  
She cooled down and continued.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that insult. Anyway, I tried to open the padlock by using a screwdriver  
but to no avail. SO I tried a hammer, and then it did come loose. I opened the box and within it  
I found some really weird writings.  
Ther was this little note at the place where the latch would close.   
I took it and read.  
  
"Raakshe Mowas Kavo Pideey da boear  
Zofa maxalot Kahiz'rd burnogsho  
Bastoisel mave Vunusuva roloe  
Dionaso Seeya se Piradas groiet o  
Fersm jaafo maxalie QueenNIdo Oppo  
Aavo therwe vee norean, forean, joreon  
Snaralax, Uaros, MIruna, Farigarif,  
Muchoes konoes lames mmooveser sads re  
Houkamava leefeaf compufaes daerfse  
Komno davino danovo dininva poktes  
Danstha futur jones manioes damnno"  
  
"You memorized that???", Misty asked amazed.  
"Well, no, not me personally, but my orb-soul. You see, when I took out the orbs and placed them  
on the ground, nothing amazing happened. But when I took out that little key at the bottom of the  
trunk and placed it into the purer white of the two Orbs, the whole place vibrated. And then the   
key disappeared into the Orb and the keyhole disappeared. Suddenly the Orbs places themselves   
around me, one behind me and one directly in front of me. Then they formed a bluish circle around  
me, and started spinning very very fast around me. Thats when I went unconscious and when I woke  
up, poof there i was, torn out of my clothes. Naked, lying on the floor with the Orbs resting   
upon my chests, no just below my breasts. My new Ct Jeans had been ripped so much that I looked  
as if I were wearing hooker panties--"  
"Duplica, spare me the details! TEll me, what does that message mean??"  
"Oh yeah, about the message, this is what I interepted of it from my Orb-soul's understanding.  
  
"From the grace of the Pidgeot,  
Roaring burning fire of Charizard,  
Also Blastoise water, Venesaur grass,  
Fast as the noble Rapidash, even more,  
Strong and poisonous as the NidoQueen   
and NidoKing,  
With the powers of all Eevee evolutions  
Vaporean, Flareon, Jolteon,  
Snorlax, Tauros, Miltank, Girafarig,  
And many many more of the greatest.  
Combine all or one of each into the one  
The queen of the changing souls"  
  
"And so I guess, "the queen of changing souls" would be you?", Misty said as she put her chin on   
her palm.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, MIsty I think we better get going."  
"Where?"  
"I really don't know but its urgent we get out of here!"  
"Is your Orb-sense tingling??", Misty teased.  
"Misty, lets go!", Duplica tensed and grabbed Misty's arm and started pulling her up.  
"Whoa, Ok, OK, I'll get up!"  
Duplica kept on pulling, and then she yanked a suprised Misty out of the room.  
"Ok, what was that all about?", Misty asked reclaiming her arm and rubbing it to soothe the slight  
pain.  
A thunderous lightning roar sounded through Duplica's room.  
The impact sent MIsty head on into Duplica; Misty's head slammed into Duplica's right side and   
banged into her chin. Misty got a hard headache and then....  
  
* * *  
  
"Now lets see! If the junction to the Viridian area is there and Lavender Town is here and I'm   
supposed to go to Cerulean City, OH NO. WE ALREADY PASSED CERULEAN CITY!!!"  
"Stteel"  
"You mean we didn't?"  
"Liix", the enormous steel type pokemon curled its head around and looked at the tanned passenger  
it was carrying. The opened its jaw and spun his head around and then snorted at the map.  
"Turn... turn... map, OH, You mean turn the map around?"  
"Sttteeelix"  
"LEts try it then, MY goodness you are right! SO according to this we only have a half day's   
journey ahead of us."  
Steelix nodded.  
"IT'll be so great to see the pretty flowers again"  
"STTEEEL"  
"WHat? What?", Brock snapped out of his daze and fell onto to the ground.  
"LIIIIIIIX", Steelix growled.  
"huh?", Brock got up and wiped himself.  
Steelix was growling at something behind the mini rock caves.  
"Steelix, be careful. With all thats going on, we don't know what anything is!"  
A sudden black shadow emerged from the rock and started advancing towards Brock and Steelix.  
"Steelix, SWIFT!"  
Steelix's protruding body horns illuminated instantly and sharp stars started emerging out of them.  
The shadow got cut in half by the swift attack but now it started attacking from two different   
directions.  
"Oh, CRAP! STEELIX IRON-TAIL!"  
Steelix roared and then his thick steel tail turned pure white and then snapped across the shadow  
with such force that a nearby tree fell to the ground just from the gust impact.  
"GRAVELLER GO!"  
"GRaaavv"  
"Graveller, DIG US OUT OF THIS MONSTROSITY, NOW!"  
"GRavvv"  
THe huge rock type pokemon started using all of its four arms to dig out a hole into the ground.  
The shadows stopped advancing on Steelix, but suddenly raced after Graveller.  
"WHAT? GRAVELLER, Avalanching SELF DESTRUCT!!!"  
"LLLLLELEEERERERGRAAAVV"  
The shadows quickened and enclosed Graveller as it self-detonated.   
The light was all hidden and absorbed by the shadows and then really pained roar.  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR"  
Silence.  
Then as suddenly as they appeared, the shadows dissapeared.  
Silence  
"Graveller.."  
Gravellor had been Brock's second pokemon, the second pokemon Brock had ever caught as a Gym leader.  
He turned and stared at Steelix.   
Steelix was also quiet and it was staring at the ground.  
Brock imagined how it felt.  
It felt just like him.  
It felt guilty.  
Brock felt guilty.  
Then anger.  
"Steelix, I want you to go twice as fast now, no, make that four times as fast. I Want to reach  
Cerulean city within the next two hours, Got it?"  
Steelix was looking for a way to make up for not being able to defend his now extinct rock friend.  
"Steelix!"  
"Good, now the threat is serious. Our roles have changed and the time has come"  
"Steelix!! STEELIX! STEEELLIXX!"  
The roars sent echos all around the far areas, but in the sounds of Onix.  
Brock narrowed his eyes to slits. (big difference)  
"THE DURESS WILL BE REBORN!!"  
  
* * *  
  
He strolled across the grassy field pondering over his thoughts.  
He had heard about the going-ons in the urband areas, but he was not interseted in them, he was   
more interested in knowing about Misty's upcoming birthday.  
She would turn 17 now.  
Ash had just turned 17 two days ago and the only gift he recieved was from Professor Oak, Gary's  
sister,his mom, and Brock.  
He had had heard nothing from her.  
Nothing..  
{}How can this be? How can she do this to me?{}  
He pounded the railing on end of the garden.  
A tear fell our of his left brown eye, but before it could reach the grass, it was blown away by  
the wind.   
The next few tears fell to their mark and some of them onto his shirt.  
A minute later after, a weary teen wiped his tear-streaked face on his white vest.  
He sniffed and then stared up into the sky.  
It had hurt...  
It had pained...  
It had been love...  
He clenched his fists and then twisted his handsome face into a sneer.  
A scornful cynical sneer.  
"You took my heart.."  
The sky started looking darker as clouds gathered.  
"..you kissed me and pulled me further.."  
The clouds turned darker and low thunder groaned.  
"..then..then..you pushed me away.."  
The skies turned pitch black.  
"..you told me you'd marry me someday.."  
The thunder began to grow louder.  
"..but all you really wanted was that bike.."  
The rain started pouring, slow at first and then very fast.  
"..YOU USED ME! DAMN IT, YOU USED ME.!!"  
The rain soaked him.  
"..MISTY, I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS..NEVER!!!"  
Water started dripping off his bangs and into his eyes.  
"never", he whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
A quiet beach off the coast of Sea Foam islands. A place that was not visited anymore due to the  
volcano eruption on Cinnabar Island. Two years ago, an announcement was made over the media   
nationwide. Blaine addressed the people:  
"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, those who reside in Kanto and those who live in Jhoto, I have some   
very sad news to relay. Yesterday at exactly 4:56 in the night the rumbling started in the inner  
most areas of the volcano on Cinnibar Island. By this evening, around 6.45, we are required to   
evacuate the island. Ferries going to Pallet Town, New Bark Town and Fushia City will be stationed  
all around the island. I plead all residents to gather as many as their possessions they can   
gather and evacuate in an orderly fashion. Three cargo ships will gather all the possessions from  
the fourty-nine houses by tomorrow afternoon. Please do not panic and it is advisable to contact  
your relatives for support. I, Blaine, gym leader and official Island mayor repeat: ALL WOMEN  
AND CHILDREN SHOULD BE TRANSPORTED ON THE SHIPS. Some can stay behind to help, only those few  
over the age of fifteen will be allowed to help out."  
  
---Today, the island is only but a memory. It is embedded in the minds of peoples' electromagnetic  
waves, only little electric charges in the brain. No visual aid to acknowledge the existance of   
Cinnibar Island.It is only but rock under shallow water...., only rock ender shallow water...  
  
Bubbles erupted from the deeper end of the rocky bed. The bubbles were magnifyied with heat waves  
that sent thermal waves vibrating through the hydrogen dioxide. A bright pink eye shone through  
the stimulating water and a supersonic wave elaborated its fingers through large expanses of the  
ocean.   
Psychic thought waves resounded through the water and every creature heard the thoughts of the  
creature.  
  
"THE DARKS...THEY WILL PAY!!!"  
  
. . . .  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
End of Chapter 10.  
  
Any comments or suggestions   
send to   
  
  
Next Chapter: Clearance  
  
~ ~ ~ 


	11. Reunions

Chapter 11 (XI) : Clearance  
  
"Ash, honey, are you ready?", Delia asked as she came into the main room with a huge stack of clothes that  
  
obviously belonged to Ash.  
  
"Hmm, yes mom, I just need some more things and then I'll be off to the railway station!', Ash said as he  
  
packed in his table clock.  
  
" Oh my little boy has grown up so much.", Mrs. Ketchum said as she wiped a tear with her handkerchif  
  
(I dunno if i spelled it right).  
  
"Yeah!", Ash said unemotionally, as he shouldered the last bag on his left shoulder. All together he was  
  
carrying three bags and would be dragging along two large suitcases. He was to use Mr. Mime's help to take  
  
the stuff over to the station. Ash was going off to Cerulean city to study in the Cerulean University in the field  
  
of Pokemon Biology.  
  
"Ok, Mom, thats about it, so I better be off to Cerulean City!", Ash said as he bent down a bit to kiss his mom.  
  
"Oh..ash.. I'm going to miss you so much!", Delia couldn't stop the tears from coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'm only moving five hundred km away, You can always come and visit me if you want, or  
  
me doing the vice versa. Don't worry, It'll be alright. I'll do just fine", Ash adjusted the bag on his left  
  
shoulder and then started walking away waving to Delia.  
  
"oh Ash, you seem so far away from me. Even though you are going away, i feel that you are moving far away  
  
from not only me, but from yourself!", Delia watched her grown up son move away from her after a month of  
  
brooding and doubt.  
  
"Bye mom, I'll miss you", Ash said without turning about as the pair (him and Mime) walked towards the path  
  
that would lead to the railway station.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please stay clear of the path near the tracks. The train from Pewter and the ones from  
  
Vermilion and Saffaron city are arriving on the third platform on lane 5, 6 and 8. The pokemon arrival station  
  
will be active for the arrival of three electrodes, an Onix, a Pidgeot, and a Steelix.", the announcement came  
  
through the amplifier on the top of pillars all around the platform.  
  
An electrode came in slowly rolling cautiously to ease into the platform, while the Onix skilfully slithered  
  
across the rocky bed and put its head on the platform to let its rider off.  
  
Four young women stood at the platform to recieve the expected guest, but none of the riders of either the  
  
Electrode or the Onix was the sought for guest. Thirteen minutes passed and still no visitor.  
  
The purple haired girl and the pink haired girl went to get some sodas for themselves while the blond girl  
  
sighed as she sat down beside her red-head sister.  
  
"Are you sure that he is to arrive now?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Misty, are you sure we're at the right platform? Its been already thirty minutes...h...aaaay, w..whh...at...ss  
  
that r...rumbling a..and sh..shaking , eeeeeeeek!"  
  
Misty quickly got up and perked her senses to extreme alertness as the trembling began to come closer and  
  
closer to the platform.  
  
This sounds bad, i wonder what it is? I better get those three to safety  
  
"Violet, Lily, Daisy, get into the other station that recieves trains. You'll be safe there. I'll just stay behind here  
  
in case something comes up that would require my help!", Misty beckoned to her three elder sisters and  
  
jumped from the elevated benches to the steel rods hanging from above and swung herself into a sitting  
  
position as a crack in the platform appeared and the pokemon and people alike scattered. The crack began to  
  
become larger and suddenly a huge steel-type pokemon erupted from below her with suprisingly a passenger  
  
clung very tightly to it. The creature screamed and bellowed and after an inaudible word from the trainer  
  
calmed down to lower its neck side so that the man upon it could get off.  
  
"Brock?", Misty asked in amazement.  
  
"WHAT? WhO"S THERE? STEELIX IRON TAIL READY TO STRIKE!!", Brock twirled around while issuing the  
  
order very rapidly like a man who was in sheer anger and panic at the same time yet somehow retaining his  
  
strategical mind.  
  
"Brock, WHOA, its me, Misty,...no not around you...above you, YAAAAH", Misty smiled but the smile turned  
  
into a frozen face of terror as a steel tail came at an incredible speed and stopped just inches from her  
  
forehead.  
  
"Oh it only you, Misty, right, yes, Misty. Thats your name. Steelix ease down.", Brock commanded while  
  
taking only a momentarily glance at her.  
  
"B....Brock...wh..what's wrong wi..with you?", Misty asked as she nervously jumped down onto the cracked  
  
platform.  
  
Steelix had now calmed down and had gotten out from the platform and was on the landing pad and for  
  
whatever reason seemed very cautious and vicious keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Security soldiers came streaming in unholstering their guns and locking them on Brock and the Steelix. A  
  
couple of police Gligar started flapping into the covered platform surrounding Brock and Steelix.  
  
"GUYS, YOU CAN EASE OFF. THIS IS BROCK KASAYAKA, THE GYM LEADER OF PEWTER CITY ", Misty  
  
screamed as she saw that the men looked at Brock as if he was a real threat to civilised society.  
  
" Steelix!", was the only word Brock said as he recalled his pokemon and then stood there staring at the  
  
guards almost daring them to try and shoot him. None of the guards felt that they could shoot him, for at that  
  
moment Brock looked like he could've survived thirty nine bullets if anyone dared.  
  
Brock looked about him and then recollected his senses.  
  
"Ladies, Gents, I am very sorry for this disturbance and danger of this rude eruption. I have been delayed....  
  
and had to come here as fast as I can. There is great trouble afoot and I must warn everyone of this. Hear this,  
  
the Dark Duress is arising. I sensed it, but this time it is of much more evil than ever before and not in the  
  
same location as before, but now it is....it is going to be somewhere where everything is...within reach and  
  
easy to destroy. I bid you let me go through for I have no time for this stupid legal crap, so MOVE NOW!!!!"  
  
Brock said in such a commanding voice that almost everyone including Misty stepped back three steps.  
  
"Ahem..Yes Sir. Go right ahead, but the damages...?!", a commanding officer said meekly  
  
"I will pay for them, send me the bill !", Brock motioned to Misty and started walking towards the exit.  
  
"Brock, you scared me there. I thought we were going to have a happy reunion or something but suddenly  
  
this?!", Misty said quietly being afraid of Brock for time being. She saw her three sisters who has watched the  
  
whole thing and Violet signalled to her that they would meet up with them at the Circus.  
  
"Misty..", Brock came upon the railway platform and turned upon Misty. "Misty, my dear, there is more than  
  
just an evil presence in the area. Do you remember the disgustingly mutilated and abused bodies of the  
  
Nurse Joys found seven days ago??"  
  
"Um..Yeah, that was very bad !", Misty said knowing not what emotion shoudl arise within her.  
  
"Yes, well, that incident was something that was a trademark of some evil kind during the Dark Wars. And  
  
there were evil creatures of pure evil darkness created that would destroy everything within a certain power  
  
level, and I have for the first time in my 24 years of life witnessed it."  
  
"WHEN? BROCK ARE YOU OK?", Misty asked feeling concerned about her friend.  
  
"Yes, Misty I AM!", Brock stared into Misty's eyes. "But Graveller is not, in fact Graveller is no.....more!"  
  
"Oh", Misty gasped and then lowered her gaze onto the platform. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Yes! Very sorry, I am also. Now if you are so kind, I would like to go to the League."  
  
"Why don't we go to my place first and freshen u-", Misty began but then saw Brocks'angered eyes  
  
suddenly light up in amazement and astonishment. His eyes were staring at something behind Misty.  
  
Misty turned around slowly expecting something very strange dangerous or evil. She had placed her hand on  
  
her waist to ready her pokeballs. What she was very astonishing indeed.  
  
A tall man with beautiful neck length hair with a bit of a bang on the front forehead. The man had piercing  
  
hazel eyes and a shaded tan face. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a white over jacket. His jeans were  
  
black with only a streak of red in the shape of a chinese dragon along the left cuff of the left leg. The man's  
  
hands were occupied with blue fingerless gloves. Upon the two shoulders there were two large bags each and  
  
one heavy looking bag was perched upon the lad's back.  
  
He stepped off the silver train that flashed ~ PALLET TOWN---CERULEAN CITY~, and calmly unshouldered  
  
the two bags. Then he turned to the door to recieve the two suitcases from the Machoke porter. He saluted the  
  
Machoke and gave it a box of "Muscle Treats". The creature became happy instantly and looked at the new  
  
passenger and gave him a wink. The Machoke put the treats in the counter and punched an impression of its  
  
fist right beside it. Then it walked off to the struggling man and happily lifted the two suitcases above its head  
  
grinning in its pokemon way. The man smiled back at it and gladly accepted its offer saying to it good-  
  
naturely,  
  
"If you help me, I'll give you another box of treats once we arrive at my apartment. Its not far from here, so are  
  
you up it Machoke?"  
  
"MACHOOOKE!", the pokemon stamped its feet in approval and agreement.  
  
"Great then lets go towards the exi-", the man turned around and saw the two people.  
  
The two people who had been his best friends all along his adventures when he had started travelling at the  
  
age of 10. The two people who had helped him get through the thick and thin.  
  
"ASH!", Brock cried as he forgot all about his female reciever.  
  
"B..Brock??", Ash said as he absently dropped his bags on the floor.  
  
The Machoke sighed and placed the bags down and then went to bring its snacks. It sensed a long reunion  
  
and decided to have something to satistfy it till then.  
  
"Brock, You old dog. Where have you been all these years. Hey, hows the gym going? And hey, thanks for the  
  
present on my birthday! I really enjoyed the mystery gift you sent me. I thought it was some sort of chocolate  
  
egg and then i found out that it was actually a pokemon egg. Mom tended to it and in a few days it hatched,..  
  
You SON OF A GUN, it was a fab pokemon. I mean, a wooper is a very good pokemon. My mom now has  
  
someone to tend to while I'm here!!"  
  
"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, slow down. What are you doing over here? How come you're all alone and how come  
  
you got all that baggage with you? Glad you liked the Wooper. Don't worry, it'll grow into one strong  
  
Quagsire some day and then your mom will find it much more useful, though I doubt she'll keep it then. I  
  
bet you, that you'll keep it then. ITS BEEN A LONG TIME ASH!!", Brock couldn't restrain himself and hugged  
  
Ash very tightly.  
  
Ash looked at the person behind Brock. The person whose face brought back a lot of memories. The girl  
  
turned away slightly and blushed a light pink.  
  
"Yes, Brock. It has been a long time!!", Ash said in a voice so cold and full of agonising wrath that Brock  
  
pulled away from the embrace almost immediatly and only stared at Ash in a strange way.  
  
"Um...Hello ASh!", the red-head ventured.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you had someone along Brock. Why lookit here, its Misty! Hello Misty. How are you? I  
  
thought you were dead!!", Ash said with such cheerness that it scared Misty, especially when he said the  
  
last part.  
  
"Um... I'm doing fine. And no, I'm not dead if you are actually looking me right now!", Misty said her heart  
  
being hurt more and more with each word that was being spoken from both sides.  
  
"Oh, very well then. You're alive. Anyway, I have to get going, my apartment needs furnishing and I have to  
  
put it in good order!", Ash said as he picked up his two bags again.  
  
He turned towards the two past companions of his and said looking more at Brock.  
  
"My apartment is on 435 Kindaro Street and I hope YOU'LL come and visit me. And you can bring Misty along  
  
if you want!", Ash said adding the last part as an extra note that was required out of evident politeness.  
  
"Ok. I'll be over this night and hear all about what you are doing and all. And don't worry, I won't leave your  
  
girl-friend behind!", Brock said with humour.  
  
"Brock", Ash said calmly as he beckoned to Machoke to get going. "I will tell you this once, and once only...  
  
Misty over here, is not my girl friend. Hell, I don't know who she is. HA HA HA. Ciao Brock. Good evening,  
  
Miss Misty"  
  
With those heart-breaking words Ash calmly walked out of the station with eyes filled with hidden love staring  
  
at his back. And those words slashed much deeper than any pokemon attack could. They slashed right into  
  
her soul. They shook her and made her cry incontrollably inwards.  
  
--~The shells were thrown...and now the damage was done ~--  
  
"Misty, can we go to your place. There is so much that is to be said and done, I just need some water and an  
  
apple, so do you think we could get going??"  
  
"Um...yes, sure, of course, lets go!"  
  
And off walked away Brock and Misty knowing not what dangers were lying in their future.  
  
Never suspecting, never preparing, ony guessing.....  
  
* * *  
  
I must arise, a silent voice beneath the oceans sounded weakly through the waters.  
  
No, you must go back into your slumber, and forget, forget, forget.., another psychic voice said  
  
soothingly.  
  
The po...w..er of e..vil..is ari..si..ng. I m...ust. ari..se. I Lugi..a s..hou..ld a..rise  
  
No, go back to sleep. You are going back into slumber. Your senses are going to diminish and you are  
  
going to slowly slip into unconsciouness. Sink deeper, deeper, deeeper  
  
I m....u...s...t a.....r....i...s..- the psychic voice from below the waters stopped.  
  
Thats right, slowly go into your slumber of sleep, go ahead Lugia, sleep and sleep!  
  
The red eyes gleamed mischeviously in the black green blue waters.  
  
The waters are pure and now my path is unblocked. And now the Darks will pay...dearly, very dearly  
  
* * *  
  
"Misty, you're back, and with you is ol' Brock!", Duplica gushed as she came running and gave Brock a huge  
  
hug.  
  
"Hey, there Duplica. Nice to see you again. There's something different about you, but i can't quite place my  
  
finger on it. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you. But how about we settle down and like debrief or something like that?", Duplica said as  
  
she motioned Brock to settle himself down on the couch.  
  
Brock nodded and smiled and complied with his hosts.  
  
He sat down and stared at the two girls and noticed for the first time how Misty had changed over the years.  
  
The last time he had seen her was two years ago and within those twenty- four months she had changed  
  
significantly. He had seen her when she was only 14 and puberty hadn't hit her to its full extent yet and she  
  
still looked like that red-haired china doll then, but now the effects of puberty were complete as Misty had  
  
gone through a growth sprout and had grown up quite finely. He saw that her once ruffled red hair always tied  
  
in a ponytail was now let down to her shoulders and looked very beautiful on her. Her face was one that  
  
showed hidden pains beneath the surface of her sad blue eyes. Her arms were strong enough to be challenged  
  
to an arm wrestling competition. Her visible anatomy had become more apparent and firmer thus making it  
  
very difficult for anyone to mistake her for a tomboy anymore. Her legs were part of her pride as good legs ran  
  
in the family.  
  
Brock noticed all the changes in her within a few seconds and then turned his attention to Misty's sisters.  
  
Misty smiled at Brock and waited to see him get up from the couch and try to flirt with each of her sisters.  
  
But to everyone's suprise, the Brock they once knew, the one who flirted in even the most dangerous of  
  
situations, existed no-more for he sat there and glanced momentarily at the water flowers and gave them a  
  
wave and greeting.  
  
"Now that the hellos have been made and I have had some nourishment, I think it is time to get onto  
  
important stuff. First I will start with what occured on my way over here.....", Brock started with the telling of  
  
his story with much difficulty and for the next three hours, the two gym leaders exchanged information about  
  
what had happened in their own realms of living, and what the consequenses of the changes are.  
  
"Amazing..", Brock said in amazement as he heard about Duplica's powers. Also equally amazed were the  
  
three new companions of Duplica, also known as Misty's sisters.  
  
"If a war is to break out, and I hope that it will not, Duplica's changing powers could benefit us very much!!"  
  
"I really hope a war won't break open!", Duplica said as she handed the orb over to Brock to inspect.  
  
"Ditto!", Misty said absently and sat confused for a moment when everyone started staring at her. Then  
  
everyone started laughing.  
  
"Lets hope so Misty, lets hope so!", Brock said as he handed back the ancient Orb.  
  
* * *  
  
The apartment was a cosy one for it had one large bedroom with a washroom within ; a useful kitchen that  
  
could come in handy anytime of anyday and a small living room to entertain friends and guests. The bed was  
  
a twin for extra comfort to the person and to add comfort for anyone who would be staying over. Once of the  
  
two long couches in the living room was a bed-sofa that could hold a couple neatly if any friends decided to  
  
sleep over.  
  
The door was made of Cherry wood and right to it was the kitchen. The Kitchen had an outlet into the living  
  
room so that those in the kitchen could converse with those in the living room with ease. The Sofa-Bed was  
  
set towards the right side of the room against the wall while the other sofa was perpendicular to it yet having  
  
leeway for the bed to come out. There was a small pokemon lamp between the two sofas, in the corner. It was  
  
a homely gift that was given to the occupant by his ever-worrying mother. The small Tv was placed parallel to  
  
the sofa bed against the left wall. Right beside it was the visual phone that the new occupant had bought  
  
before settling in. You would expect the entire place to be a mess, but suprisingly, it was only the bedroom  
  
that was in shambles with suitcases and bags lying here and there. The living room was remakably clean and  
  
well suited to recieve the six visitors that came upon the clock around 8'0 Clock. The occupant recieved them  
  
each graciously but one in particular, very graciously with a cold look upon him eyes. The five women and  
  
two men settled down in the place, with the four girls, Daisy, Lily, Violet, Duplica settling themselves upon  
  
the two sofas while the Gym leader sat himself down on the white leather sofa which left Misty standing  
  
awkwardly knowing not where to sit for most of the seats were occupied.  
  
"Hey ASh, why don't you and Misty go and take the bed in the other room?", Brock teased trying to ease the  
  
tension.  
  
"Brock!!", Misty said with her forehead twitching.  
  
"Why not?", Ash said cooly as he put his arm around Misty and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Wha...what?", Misty said amazed and shocked just like the other onlookers.  
  
"Hey Misty, remember this?", Ash pulled her very close to him and bent down and kissed her hard on her lips  
  
in the most passionate way a caniving person could make it.  
  
Misty felt his lips upon hers and was shocked and then found a bit of pleasure in the hard kiss she was  
  
recieving.  
  
Ash was trying his best to give her a cold hearted kiss that would put her under his spell in a way, but the  
  
actual kissing part was one which he could not resist giving in some of his long supressed feelings as she  
  
kissed him back during that one long kiss. They were like savage enemies and lovers at the same time, though  
  
each cared for the other, they chose not to show this. Misty's hands hadn't known what to do and right about  
  
now she was placing them around Ash's back and was closing the gap between them. Their bodies were  
  
extremely close to one another and as Ash's hands were already on Misty's face he couldn't do anything else.  
  
No matter how much anger and pain he felt at her, he didn't want to come out from the passionate stance they  
  
were in. But the part of him that wanted revenge got the better of him and he moved his face from Misty's and  
  
then kissed her seducingly on her bare neck and blew slightly onto her chest as his nose trailed just a bit  
  
lower and then abruptly moved away from her and went to sit in the kitchen facing the rest of the group from  
  
his convenient place.  
  
Misty had been enjoying the whole thing while she was in it, but she knew somewhere not all of it was for just  
  
the pleasure of it. She had lost herself and was just going with the flow as she would never have done two  
  
years ago when they had met at the market. As Ash had blown down her neck she felt very, how would you  
  
say it, "turned on". But as he pulled away from her in almost applying not emotional strength at all, it broke  
  
her heart even further.  
  
Ash beckoned to her to grab a chair beside him and sit at the counter just like he was and to this Misty  
  
complied without saying a word. She felt her cheeks getting red and her face turning in an embarassed  
  
expression.  
  
There was a moment of silence and then..  
  
"Ahem...um...now that we have to 'introductions out of the way, I think we better get up to date with all that  
  
has happened with Ash and tell him all that has changed over here!!", Brock said helpfully pretending that the  
  
little exchange between the two former friends.  
  
"Great, so where should we start??", Ash asked paying no attention to Misty's wandering eye that was perched  
  
upon him.  
  
"How about we tell you why Duplica is with us...", Violet said  
  
"Then what the whole thing about the Dark Wars is about..", Daisy also said..  
  
"About how I'm very different than all of you..", Duplica said  
  
"Why I came here as fast as I could and what happened on my way here...", Brock said gravely.  
  
"What the whole thing about this fabled Dark Duress is about...", Lily added  
  
"And why you haven't spoken to me..us for all this time..", Misty spoke correcting her volcabulary.  
  
At the last accusation from Misty, Ash looked sharply at her and almost said something. Something in that  
  
fromt he shape of his lips would've easily figured out.."ME?", but he stopped himself in time and swallowed  
  
his words and calmed his anger.  
  
"Then lets hear all about this, I really haven't been reading the newspaper so much or checking the e-papers.  
  
So I don't have a clue what the Dark Wars and the Dark Dooless or whatever that i-"  
  
"KKKKOOOOOOORRRRIIIIYYYYYAAAASHHHHHAASSSHH", a terrible scream erupted from the streets below  
  
and startled everyone. A noise of window glass breaking was heard and then suddenly a great shadow fell  
  
upon the apartement, blocking the moonlight and Ash's new apartment window shattered as a the shriek got  
  
louder and louder much like a banshee. The occupants of the room were thrown against the walls as a  
  
tremendous force thundered against them as a hammer against a weak rusty nail.  
  
Ash felt his body being slammed by five trucks at once and the pressure was so immense and powerful that  
  
blood started pouring from his nose and a crack in his skull produced some more of the essential red fluid.  
  
He fell on the floor and his eyes were open as a wave of shock took over.  
  
Misty fell exactly like Ash did, but was didn't have much bleeding because she had had the kitchen counter to  
  
shield her against the full exerted force and she only got slammed into the Cherry wood door with the slight  
  
power. She fell a bump on her head and she fell to the floor feeling dizzy and feeling the pain. Her face was  
  
turned towards the closet that stood in the short hall, but blocking the closet right now from her lower vision  
  
was the body of her true love, Ash Ketchum.  
  
She felt regret and more pain then that which was pulsating through her head, in her heart and she realized in  
  
that one moment before she slipped into unconsciousness, that she had never done anything to ease the pain  
  
of him and had only caused him pain and in the while had caused herself more pain then she ever imagined.  
  
Misty's mind closed its nueronic waves as the eyes only saw Ash's body spasming out with his eyes open  
  
wide. The horror was more than she could imagine, and she never could....  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
End of Chapter 11 (XI)  
  
Next chapter coming soon  
  
(title not known yet)  
  
any comments of sugs. Send to  
  
Dark_death2@hotmail.com 


End file.
